


Out of Hand (previously Swallowing Love)

by t_dreams



Category: Marvel Movieverse - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Charles is crushing so hard, Depression, Erik is asexual because why not, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Swearing, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dreams/pseuds/t_dreams
Summary: As you stand in front the school as a fellow mutant, you faint and find yourself in the care of friends, family. But, will your past affect your ability to love and conquer?





	1. Fainted

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of abuse*
> 
> This is my first fic! if I do make mistakes let me know! I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapters if there is smut, and I will always put a warning if there is mentions of anxiety and or depression. :) Hope you enjoy!  
> (Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated!)

*Past*  
"MAMAN!! Ne me laisse pas!" you scream, desperate. (Mom! Please don't leave me)  
They had just discovered your power. They had just discovered that their child is a mutant. 

You had no control over your telepathy, and you talked to her in her mind. Your mother had made you angry, and you asked her to shut up. She clutched her hands around her head in pain as your young voice echoed inside her head.

"Tu. Es. DÉGOÛTANT!" (You are disgusting)  
Tears streaming down your face, as she grabbed your little bony arms, leaving bruises in her wake. She dragged you into a dark, damp closet, where you will spend the next 12 years being abused, physically, verbally and mentally.  
The only time you were out, was when you were in school.  
There, you became the smartest student . You always came home with straight A's and respected the teachers and students working amongst you.  
Your favourite subjects were science and English. A language you mastered quickly.

Knowing that you came from a family of rude, ignorant and downright disrespectful people. You had decide to be everything but that. To be humble, kind and gentle. And most of all, to never use your powers as a way to take advantage of others.

Despite your efforts, your parents looked at you like you were garbage. Nothing. Just a mere excuse to have extra money from food stamps.

The damp, moldy walls soon became your home. A shitty one, but it was all you had.

By the time you were 16, you got yourself emancipated and left the shithole that was your home. You moved from France to America. You supported yourself, went to college and got a scholarship, earning you a full ride to university. In that time, you mastered your power. Learning to control it, learning to reach beyond it, using it only for good.

You had few friends, but they were enough. You knew you weren't the only mutant out there, and you wanted to be part of that community. You vowed to find them after finishing your degree. 

It left you with a goal, one that would define you and shape you into the person that you are today.  
\-------  
*present*

The rain was relentless. Beating down in sheets of rain drops heavy enough to make you collapse if it wasn't for the blind determination making your feet move one step in front of the other. (Rather slowly to be honest)

You were soaked to the bone, cold and shivering. You look up and see giant gates in front of you. Slightly bent and rusty near the hinges. 

The sign stood tall above the cobblestone wall. 

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

You stared at the sign for a while. You wondered whether you should leave and go back to your somewhat normal life, hiding. You decide against that.

You inhaled deeply, gathering up the little courage you have left, and walked straight towards the large woodened doors.

The trees surrounding the school made for a liveliness even though the children were inside, the steady chatter and laughter could be heard from the inside.

The building, no, the castle was old. For you, it was ideal. It was grand and ancient, yet warm and welcoming. It already felt like home.

A cold shiver ran through your body as it reminded you that, maybe being inside is the better choice. You hugged your jacket and held your bag, filled with your belongings, to your chest.

"You can do this." you thought. Your mind felt the numerous young kids and few adults roaming around the school.

You held up your hand in a fist, ready to knock but right before your fist even touched the door, it opened roughly, leaving you in slight shock.

There stood Professor Xavier, the man who you saved, that dreaded day on the beach in Cuba. 

You both stood there, you, soaking wet and shivering, and him, frozen in place.

"(Y/n)?" He whispered, barely audible. His piercing blue eyes searching your face for answers.

"Um... Hi" you say, because obviously you would forget how to speak in front of the gorgeous man.

He finally broke out of his daze and looked you up and down. You just stood there, running your hands through your wet hair, waiting for him to say something.

"Oh my god. You are cold and wet. Where are my manners? Do you need help? Are you hurt? What happened? Are you o---" 

"I'm fine, Professor," you say, cutting of his rambling. You give him a weak smile, and that's when things start getting fuzzy, and suddenly there are two of him. All sounds become really blown out. 

You fall forward and he catches you instantly.  
You faintly here him repeating your name, and you hear him asking for Hank.  
But that's it before everything goes blank.

\------  
You groan. You feel like you have the worst hangover ever. There's a pounding in your that just doesn't want to go away. You are laying on the most comfortable bed you've ever had and you are surrounded in warmth. Your (h/C) hair is splayed across dozens of fluffy pillows.  
"(Y/n) ?" A voice tentatively asks.

Who is that? You recognize that voice, smooth and soothing with a strong accent. And where are you? The sudden fear of the unknown makes you jump up, ready to fight, but the pain your head blocks you from doing so. 

Oh ya, you remember, I'm at the school and he's the Professor.

"Hey ! Be careful, (Y/n)! You fainted!" He says urgently, coming near you to prevent you from falling.

Strong, but gentle hands touch your shoulders, steadying you. You slowly sit back down, in a slight daze.  
You sit, legs crossed under you and he sits in front of you. His blue eyes full of concern, meets yours.

"Hey," He says so gently, so carefully, like you were made of glass," how are you doing?"

You breathe in a shakily, you look down at your hands :" I'm... I'm okay. My head really hurts, though." 

"Hank's coming with some pain meds. He can fix that for you." He smiles. It's the most wonderful thing you've ever seen. It lights up your heart and leaves butterflies in its wake. You smile at him too, it surprises you how genuine and easy it feels.

Your moment was rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door. You both turn your heads towards the door, and look back at each other. He gets up, but you grab his hand, and shake your head. He sits back down. 

Instead you shout: "Come in !" 

A very tall handsome man comes in. You notice his deep icy blue eyes and the strong features of his face. His angular jaw and nose, his ram rod straight stance. Charles immediately stiffens next to you.

" Erik." He says , his tone clipped and cold. The moment his name was mentioned you immediately stand up , ignoring the pain in your head, and stand in between Charles and Erik. You're large white t-shirt, that probably belongs to one of the boys, arrives at your mid-thigh. Your hair is a mess and you realise, you are probably quite a sight.  
With Charles behind you, and yourself as a protective barrier. You speak up.

" What, are YOU doing here?" you hiss. A hand sneaks up to your lower back, comforting.  
"(Y/n), its okay. He's not here to hurt you." he says, his voice soft.  
You turn around.  
"Are you kidding me?," you almost shout," the last time I saw him, he deflected a bullet that went straight up your spine. And the only reason you can walk is because I healed you" 

His face remained calm, but you could sense his slight panic and underlaying gratitude. You look back at Erik, his eyes held guilt and sorrow, his hands balled up into fists.  
You take a good look at him, and realised your mistake. He had redeemed himself afterwards. Everyone had forgiven him and he had finally forgiven himself. All you did was rip open a healing wound.

" Oh my god," You whisper, " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.... I just got so angry and I lashed out. I didn't even take the time to consider... I'm so sorry Erik. I didn't want to hurt you. I... I... I forgive you, okay? " You're not even sure what you were saying, words were just flowing out of your mouth.

This whole time, you were looking down at the floor, hoping it would swallow you whole. A lone tear slid down your cheek as you could feel the grief and the sadness clinging to his aura. Even after your kind words, you could see that he didn't believe you, you could feel it.

You walk up to him, leaving Charles behind you. He looked down at you, a frown lingering on his face. You bring a hand up to his cheek, his stubble rubbing against your hand.  
You looked straight into those eyes and smile gently, you speak into his mind. Not searching for memories, not to invade his privacy. Just to tell him something important. 

"I forgive you, Erik. And I'm very sorry. I will try my best to redeem myself, okay?" You tell him.  
" You don't need too" he says. You drop your hand, as he leaves your room.

You turn around to see Charles looking at you admiringly.

"Let's go eat breakfast, yeah?"


	2. Your help !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! This chapter is going to be pretty smooth! :)

You walk down the large staircase, it creaks under your weight. The carpet bearing intricate patterns, worn after years of use, matched perfectly with the house. You stand in front of a large window bathing in the sunlight. It gives you a perfect view of the entrance with the fountain right in the middle. You run your hands along the wooden railing admiring the simple decorations here and there. The elegant chandelier lighting the entrance makes this place feel so grand. You wonder how Charles and Raven lived here alone for so long.

The smell of food makes your stomach grumble. You realise how hungry you are. You hadn't had much to eat, yesterday you only ate a toast for breakfast and nothing for lunch. Obviously, nothing for dinner too, since you fainted. Why did that even happen ? 

You can hear the voices of Charles teasing Raven, you can hear Erik telling them to be quiet and Hank laughing at the whole situation. 

Your cheeks redden in embarrassment when you walk into the kitchen, your presence stopping the playful banter with all heads turned towards you.

Charles POV

"I'll leave you to it" I give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back, it makes me all giddy inside. I close the door softly, walking down to the kitchen. Most of the kids have gone home, so it's relatively quite. I enter the kitchen and see Erik already sipping some coffee.

"Morning" 

"Morning, Charles"

"Morning, Raven" 

You inhale the smell of bacon, and make yourself a coffee.

"Charlie! Breakfast will be ready soon." She says without even looking up. But when she does, she greets him with the biggest smirk on planet earth,

I frown asking myself what have I done to deserve that. That face that I know too well, is the one that ends with all sorts of mischief. 

"Raven," I say in a warning tone," what is it ?" 

She puts a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front me.

" Nothing" she says in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I roll my eyes. "Nothing" her smile widens.

"WHat?" 

She smirks, I know she's going to spit it out.  
"Soooooo....."  
"(y/n) 's back" she says. I know exactly what she's implying and I'm not going to give in.  
"Yes. Yes she is" you say, your tone calm.  
" Well I know you fancied her and ---"

"Ah ah ah. We are ending this conversation right here and now" she laughs.

" Can you guys be quiet" Erik says. Raven laughs louder, and Hank is trying not to choke on his eggs.

 

"Hi" a small voice says. It's (y/n). Everyone stops talking, laughing or moving for that matter. A blush covers (g/p) cheeks and it's officially the most adorable thing you've ever seen. "Sorry for interrupting" (y/n) adds.

Your POV

"No,no. Don't apologize, come in." Charles says, with a small smile. You greet Raven, Hank and Erik shyly with a small wave. Thankfully they all smile back.

" Do you want anything?" Charles asks.  
" Just a coffee please, thank you" you give him a warm smile. He turns around and gets to work. You sit in between Erik and Charles, since there wasn't any space left. For awhile you just listen to Hank and Raven's conversation. They were talking about the kids and how a few of them were making a lot of progress in their abilities. You listen completely wrapped up in their words when a plate lands in front of you.

It has eggs, bacon, sausages and toasts. You stare at the plate, and look up to see big blue eyes staring down at you. He looks down sheepishly and fumbles around with his hands.  
"I'm sorry, you were thinking really loud and I couldn't help it. You said you were hungry." he says quietly. You were surprised by his sudden shyness. Normally he exuberated confidence. You watch as a blush creeps up his cheeks and all you can think about is kissing him.

" Thank you! I appreciate it very very much" 

He sighs a sigh of relief. With that, he goes back to his own food. You all sit in a comfortable silence, until Erik speaks up.

"How's your head?" He asks, slightly cautious. Raven, Hank and Charles have their jaws dropped and eyes bulging out of their heads. 

What you don't know is that Erik has never asked about any of their well-beings, unless it was a moment immense of danger. Even so, he wouldn't ask if you were okay, ever, and especially not for a mere headache. You looked at all of them, wondering if you did anything wrong. You send a message to Charles :"What's wrong?"  
"I'll explain to later" you nod in understanding.

" My heads fine," you smile sweetly at him" thank you for asking." He smiles back, but it's one of those smiles where the eyes do most of the work. He huffs a laugh and goes back to reading, and you go back to eating.

Once you're done, you bring your coffee mug and your plate to the sink and leave it there. Sensing that you're not really sure what to do, Charles gets up and leads you out of the kitchen with a hand on the small of your back. The warm feeling of his hand through your shirt makes you blush and all you want is to have his hands roam across your body. But you know that it would be impossible, you know he doesn't like you in that way.

"I'm going to give you a tour of the house. Okay?" A small smile tugging at his kissable lips. " Sure "you say, smiling back.

"So here is where the kids come in on Monday. Some of the kids do stay over the weekend, they stay in the dormitories on the 3rd floor." He ushers you up the stairs." Here on the second floor we have where the classes are held, most of them anyways. Sometimes they're moved up to the fourth floor. We also have the teachers offices, including mine on this floor."  
You trail alongside him, fingers and shoulders brushing up against each other occasionally. You're completely fascinated by all the space they have and all the history this place must hold.  
"Oh! I forgot, the library is on the first floor, but I can show you that later." He goes up up another flight of stairs. " On the third floor we have the kids dormitories. If ever you want to find one of the kids, just come down here or go to the recreation room which is right down the hall!" 

You smile brightly at him, seeing the passion and dedication glint in his eyes. It's amazing, he's spent so much time on this school and he loves it so much. It's nice to know that someone who doesn't give up still lives amongst us.

He brings you back down to the first floor, then to the basement, where Charles teaches his kids how to control and master their powers, their mutations. Then he leads you out to the spacious backyard.

The chilly autumn wind blows your hair from side to side. You stuff your hand in your pockets, protecting them from the cold. The land is incredibly spacious. Large trees are spaced here and there with swings hanging from some of them. The pond glistens and reflects the sunlight.

You really should've put something warmer on, you tell yourself.

"Here,"he slips his jacket over your shoulders," wear this, you were shivering a bit".  
"Thank you, Charles" a feeling warmth blooms in your chest.

You both walk in silence, him leading the way. He comes to a halt and sits down on a bench. He pats the space next to him, silently asking you to sit.  
You sit down and lean into his shoulder. Revelling in the warmth his body was emitting, it really is quite cold.

" You know, I never got to thank you. I was out cold after you healed me. I didn't even say good bye." He says sadly, but there wasn't anything bitter in the way he said it.

"You really don't need to," you sit up and turn towards him," I'm happy I did it. And I'm sorry for leaving so brusquely. I..."  
You pause. His silence urging you to continue. You couldn't tell him the truth, not yet, you weren't ready. " I had some stuff to take care of."

He frowns a bit. Surprised at your simple answer. Thankfully, he didn't push it.  
For awhile you both just sat there. Then you slowly started talking. Talking about nothing and everything. About books and interests, foods and places you've traveled to. Conversations with him were easy, there was always something new to talk about. The silences were never awkward.

After a long pause, he asks :" Did you study anything?" 

" Ya. I did, I studied psychology and art history for a bit. And at some point I had to learn a bit of first aid care. And I took a few extra classes too, I learned a few languages and some other stuff." 

He smiles, thoroughly impressed.

" You want to go back inside? It's really getting cold here." It couldn't have been more than 1 o'clock, but he was right. It really was getting cold. You wrap his jacket around you, shielding you from the wind. 

You stand up at the same and make your way to the house. You don't see the slight step linking the grass land to the cobblestone pavement and nearly fall on your face. You shriek, placing your hands in front of you. Then you freeze. You're not moving, or falling as a matter of fact. You're just there.  
"(Y/n)! "Strong arms wrap around your waist as he unfreezes you. Now safe and sound in his arms. " (y/n), you have to be way more careful." He scolds, playfully.

You're face already a bit pink from the cold, darkens even more. Your face heats up and suddenly you're ability to speak has just been taken away from you. He's so close, his body is radiating heat and his hands are firmly locked around your back and it's the best thing you've ever felt. Your hands grip his shoulders hard, as you look into his eyes. His blue eyes, and his shaggy brown hair. All you want to do is drag your hands through it. 

Then, you snap out of it. " Um, t-thank you. Um. For saving me from uh falling on my face. Aha ya. Thanks, I had a great time. Ok bye". You cheeks light up into flames and you want to hide away for the rest of your life. You run into the mansion, breathless and still red in the cheeks. You go up to your spare bedroom and run into Erik. 

Obviously it had to be him.

" Hi! (Y/n)." You're honestly slightly surprised he even acknowledged you." Are you okay? You're a bit red,"and put his hand on your forehead," and you're burning hot. (Y/n) are you sure you're okay?" 

You don't even know if you can physically get more embarrassed than this. " Ya, ya. I'm fine. Um, did you need anything?"  
You mentally slap yourself because why would he need something if you accidentally bumped into each other. He frowns, in this adorable way, and all you want to do is to make him frown more often, it's so cute.

" No, but lunch is ready. Also, what are you doing with Charles' jacket ?"

\-----  
*Later that day*

You can't believe your first full day at the mansion is almost over. It was so amazingly pleasant. You got really close to Raven, talking girl stuff. You mentioned that you didn't bring many clothes and she immediately took the responsibility to plan a shopping trip tomorrow. You kept telling them how grateful you were for letting you stay. They all welcomed you with warmth and it was nice to feel at home. Like you finally belonged somewhere. 

You're in your room, getting ready for bed. You wear a very large t-shirt and your underwear as pyjama's. You hear a knock at your door. "Come in !"

You have your back to the door, picking up a few things and putting them back. You know it's Charles, you sensed his hesitation at the door too. You turn around, motioning him to come in.

" So, what did you want to ask me?" Good, straight to the point, no time for indecent thoughts.

He chuckles :" I keep forgetting your like me." He pauses. " When we were talking, outside today, you mentioned that your studied quiet a bit" you nod, urging him to keep going. " Well, I was wondering if you'd like to teach?" 

You freeze, repeating his words in your head.  
"(Y/n), are your there?" " Yes! I mean yes I'm here." You cringe inwardly.

"It's okay, you don't need to take on the position." "No! I mean YES! I would like to take the position. I'm just surprised that you trust me so much. I would really love that!" 

You're grinning from ear to ear and nodding furiously. He laughs at your reaction. Oh lord, isn't that the most wonderful sound ?

"What would you like to teach?" He asks curiously.

"I guess I could teach French. It is my native language after all."

Now it's his turn to be surprised.

"You speak French !" he says, in awe. " The students would love that!" 

" Well, it would be my pleasure, Professor X." His official name rolling of your tongue.

His cheeks redden and you can only think that calling him like that must've had some sort of effect on him. He stands up abruptly, smiles, wipes his hands on his trousers and walks to exit your room. Accidentally walking into the door frame in the process. You chuckle shaking your head as you sense the sheer embarrassment coming from him. 

That night, you sleep soundly, without any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you'll get close to two character shows in particular. And they're going to be your best friend.


	3. Friends And Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you've liked it so far. I probably won't post on the next few days I have a few big exams coming up. I'm going to try to post one every two days :)

* * *

"Come on (y/n)!" Raven shouts. " Hurry up!" " Okay. Okay! I'm coming. Jeez!"

You run down the corridor and jump down the stairs. Nearly toppling over Charles. Your shoulder shoves hard into his, and he stumbles back a bit.

 _Sorry_. You think to him, apologetic. You feel really bad. _It's ok._ You can feel him chuckle in your mind. _Be careful ok?_ He says.

" I know, I know. I'll see you later." You smile brightly, this telepathic conversation might've been the most intimate thing you've done with him, to date. You blush a bit at the thought, not letting yourself get disappointed since you know that it won't go any further.

" Have fun, girls!" He shouts out loud. You and Raven both run into the car, Charles' credit card in hand.

The car ride is filled with laughter and dumb jokes. Talking to Raven also feels natural. It's like you've known each other for years now. The conversation flows easily between you two. By the time you get to the mall, your abs hurt so much from laughing, tears are streaming down your face and your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Both of your chests are heaving. You're surprised Raven didn't crash the car, since you weren't the only one laughing so freaking hard. It ain't your fault, for some reason, everything that passed just became funny.

"Ok, come on, let's start. We have about 3 hours." She says. You link arms and enter the mall. You're quiet surprised to find that Raven basically doesn't have a limit when it comes to buying things. She can buy everything in the store and never feel an ounce of shoppers-guilt.

You, on the other hand, are more simple. You need few material things, a few t-shirts, a few pair of pants, cardigans, shoes... Simple things.

At first, you kind of felt bad because you were using Charles' credit card but in the end, you were having so much fun with Raven, it didn't even matter anymore.

"Oh Crap! We're gonna be late! It's been almost 4 hours. Shit." Raven says, panicked. The both of you break into a run, looking completely ridiculous because of the almost 20 full bags of clothes and shoes. You both stuff everything in the back of the car and get in as fast physically possible. Raven presses the gas and you're on your way home.

 

The ride back was quiet compared to the one before. There was a friendly chatter passing between the both of you, but nothing as hilarious as before. The conversation was more about what you believed in and your past. You didn't talk much about it and Raven understood, she didn't push and prod. 

You talked about pet peeves and that got a good laugh out of you. She said that Charles always, always leaves his dirty dishes on the table and just expects his "sister" to pick it up. And that he puts his dirty clothes beside the hamper and not in the hamper. That got a good laugh out of you, but a pained expression slid onto your face. Everything she was telling you painted a picture that was really domestic. It hurt, but you've just accepted that as your faith.

"Hey, you okay? You went really quiet there." She says, worried.

You hesitate, but decide to dismiss it and tell her you're okay.

"You sure? It looks like you're in pain. Not physically, right?" She asks, pushing slightly but you don't mind. She's become a really good friend.

"It's just," you pause, you don't want to admit this but her patience urges you on," I...I ireallylikeCharles." You blurt out. A blush creeps up your cheeks and you look down at your hands, fumbling with a ring.

" I know" she states quietly.

You whip your head around and stare at her in complete shock. 

_"What do you mean YOU KNOW?"_

You tell her in her mind, not trusting your voice to do so

"Actually, you're doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but it didn't go unnoticed for me." She says, matter of factly.

"Oh" you look back down.

"Look (y/n), I don't know if he likes you back, he doesn't tell me these things anymore. But, I do thing that the odds are in your favour."

You think about that for a moment. All the "accidental" touches, all the sweet smiles and eye contacts, the lingering fingers... Maybe she was right, but you doubted it. "I'll think about it" you give her a small smile. It's not a complete lie, You'll definitely think about it, but that doesn't mean you'll act upon it. The rest of the ride is calm and peaceful.

Raven drives swiftly through the gates and around the cul-de-sac. She stops the car but doesn't make a move to get out. You frown, confused.  
"I need to park the car, through the back, so just bring back your stuff, I'll take care of mine."

"Ok! Thanks," you smile at her," today was really fun." She smiles back and drives away.  
"A lot more fun then I've ever had" you whisper to yourself sadly.

As you enter the house, you can here the bickering between Charles and Erik. You can't here them very clearly, their voices are muffled but they were definitely in the library. You shrug and decide to talk to him after you've put all your stuff back into your room.

Speaking of rooms, Charles gave you the one right next to Erik. He's actually starting to grow on you. But, to him, you're the equivalent of a fly or a mosquito that doesn't want to go away. You really want to be friends with him. You still feel sadness and anger when you're around him. If a friendship between the both of you can help, you don't see why the hell you shouldn't be good friends.

You've finished putting everything back into your spacious walk in closet, everything nice and tidy. You go back down to the library. Looking for Erik, maybe. Looking for Charles, definitely.

You're feet pad across the carpet, weaving its way through hallways and corridors finally arriving to your destination.

You peek in and immediately see hundreds of books scattered everywhere in a seemingly organized mess. There are neat stacks of leather bound books on two of the couches and hard cover books are inhabiting all the other seats except for one. Sadly, that one is preoccupied with no other than the man who can bend metal.

"Yes, Charles apologizes for the mess. He needed them. The reason for is one that I don't know and I assure you, you'll fall asleep before finding out." He says, not even looking up at you. You chuckle as you see that he's swirling five little metal spheres in his hands, his long legs are crossed and stretched to cover the length of the sofa. The one he was laying on was wide, adorned with gold details and a dark brown leather. It makes him look strangely elegant with the fire crackling in the background.

"Well, I really wanted to read a book and unfortunately there's only one place where I can sit." You say boldly. He looks up at you confused, he takes a look around looking for another seat but not finding any. He looks back at you and just continues to read.  
You, on the other hand. Look around for a something to spend the rest of your afternoon. You run your fingers on the spines of all the old tomes, taking in the comforting smell of aged paper. You pick a thick book that explains the X-gene. You've always been rather curious about what made you the what you were.  
Then, you sit your ass where there is space between the surprisingly large armrest and Erik's legs, and before he has time to protest, you swing your legs over his, so that you lay slightly on top of him.  
He makes an *hmph* as your weight settles on his, and he chuckles in surprise.  
"So that's what you meant by the only seat left" he says, a laugh threatening to spill.  
"Ya, and I'll be honest. Your legs are pretty comfortable." You smirk.  
"Thank you, kid " he laughs out loud. He's pretty sure it's been years since he's laughed like that.

  
A relaxed silence falls and takes over, the both of you now eagerly indulging yourself in your reads.  
By the time you look back up, the sun has already started to set and you've spent a good two hours and half reading.

  
You hear a hiss and a really quiet *shit*.  
You look beside you and see Erik waving his hand around and sucking on his index finger.  
"What's wrong?" You ask.  
"Nothing." He says through gritted teeth.  
"Come on. Whatever it is, I can heal it. So, what gives?" You turn yourself towards him.

  
He rolls his eyes and shows you his finger. There's an angry gash, leaking a considerable amount of blood since this probably came from a simple paper cut.  
"Wow, the famous and crazy strong Magneto is defeated by a paper cut? Ouch! That must hurt." You lay a hand on your heart, pretending to be disappointed.

"You know what, (y/n). If you're not going to help, I'll just leave." He says simply, he moves to get up, but you grab his forearm forcing him to sit back down. 

"Fine, I'm sorry," you say with fake exasperation, you give him a wink just to make sure he knows your joking.

 "Here, give me your hand," He lays his hand over yours, his elegant, long fingers stretching to give you better access to the cut, "that is pretty deep." You say.

You cover his right hand with yours and cup the calloused fingers. You close your eyes and concentrate on the wound. You feel the fibers repairing themselves on a molecular level. Everything knitting together in a strange sort of harmony. Once you're done, you exhale forcefully. A bead of sweat dripping down your collar.

"(y/n), you shouldn't be so drained after healing a simple paper cut. What's wrong?" He asks, surprisingly concerned. 

You hesitate to answer him because saying what you're going to say might jolt a few bad memories. He can see your hesitation and immediately assures you that you don't need to tell him.

"No, no. It's okay, I'll tell you. But I don't want you to be angry ok?'

He nods, telling you to continue.

"That day, on the beach," he immediately stiffens,"-- look I don't need to tell you -"

"It's fine, I want to know why you're weaker than you should be." He responds. You place your hand on his as comfort.

"Well, on that day, I had already healed Raven twice, Hank got shot, Banshee also got a few burns, I got shot too and there were a lot of broken ribs and concussions and things like that. By the end of that day, I was completely drained. I could barely heal a bruise, let alone Charles spinal cord injury. "

"See, the way my power works is like the way energy works. The more severe the injury is, the more energy I need to heal it. I was 90 percent drained and his injury needed me to at least have 45. But, I was pretty determined to have him walk again. So, I drained everything. Honestly, I've never been so low on power. That probably explains why I passed out for awhile. And, it's probably why I fainted the day I got here even though it's been weeks since the battle." You finally finish.

Erik has been looking and listening very intently this whole time. His grip on your hand loosened and he looked at you apologetically.

"Im sorry." He whispers.

"Whatever for?"

"If I was in a right state of mind I wouldn't have deflected that bullet and you wouldn't have had to heal him and you wouldn't be drained --" you cut him off.

"Don't apologize. Ever. What you did was wrong. But you've done more than enough to right your wrongs."

You give him an encouraging smile and he smiles back, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

In the heat of the moment, you didn't even sense or see the shadow that stood in the doorway, listening to that whole conversation. The figure let slip a lone tear that glided down and dripped onto the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas PLEASE comment it helps a lot! Is it too fast, too slow, do you want to see anything in particular? Are the chapters too long or too short? Once again PLEASE let me know it helps me  
> so much <3


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back. This chapter was really fun to write, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

You wake up at the crack of dawn. Either out of habit or because of nerves. You get up stretching out your arms and rolling your neck left and right. You look outside and see the beautiful view. The sky is a deep orange-red, everything around it is bathing in its glow. A light breeze swishes the trees from side to side, making it look alive.

You slip on your clothes, jeans, a plain white button down and a cardigan just in case you have to go outside. You get your hair done and clean up your face and now you are ready to face the day.

You walk down the grand staircase, the only sound in the house is your footsteps on the wooden floors. You enter the kitchen and stare at it for a moment. You've never noticed it, but it's quite spacious and slightly old fashioned, but overall beautiful. The fridge is huge and the stove is modern with huge windows over looking the backyard. You walk in, opening up the shelves finding an array of useful equipment. You find cake pans, parchment paper, baking sheets, spatulas, thermometers... Everything you'd ever need.

As strange as it may seem, you were an introvert at heart. When you had any free time, you spent it cooking and trying new foods. So, with all this equipment available for you, you were basically in heaven.

You think about the past few days, and realise how generous these people have been. They've given you a place to stay, a roof over your head, new clothes and food! Wow, you think to yourself, you need to show them how much you appreciate that. That's the least you can do. You can't really do much right now, but making a breakfast for everyone is a start, right?

It's going to be continental styled, but with a few add-ons. You start with some classic buttermilk pancakes. You mix the flour, sugar, eggs, buttermilk, melted butter and baking powder into a bowl and mix thoroughly. You place dollops of batter onto the skillet and let them cook. In the meantime, you place strips of bacon onto a baking sheet and brush on some maple syrup, it was a family secret. It made bacon nice and crispy, with a sweet/smokey aroma. Once that's done, you place a few sausages and tomatoes because you know that Charles likes his English breakfasts. You flip the pancakes and get the tables ready. You stick two of them together and set up place mats, cutlery for five, mugs and glasses too. You place more pancakes on the skillet and get started on the eggs. You know it's weird, but your favourite food was eggs. You started off by placing a few in boiling water for boiled eggs. And, you beat a few for scrambled eggs à l'anglaise.

Then, you plate everything on the table elegantly. Presentation you learned from your numerous jobs at restaurants. The moment you finish and wipe your hand on your apron, Charles walks in.

" Hey, (y/n). The others are coming in so--" he stops as he sees the food on the table.

A look of shock appears on his face. You look at him shyly through your eyelashes and fumble nervously with the ring on your finger.

"Are you absolutely bonkers?" He says. Your smile fades away into a concerned and embarrassed frown. The silence that continues forces your to explain yourself.

" Well, you guys have done so much, and I didn't know what to do to repay you, so I did something small. I know it's not much... but I wasn't sure what I should do and I saw your beautiful kitchen and I..." you trail off. Before you know it, his calloused hands are on your face. And looks at you with admiration.

" This. IS. Perfect." He says in the most soft and adoring voice that you've ever heard, " This is amazing. This is crazy in the best way," he kisses you on the forehead, you close your eyes blushing. He walks over to the tables and looks at everything. " How did you even DO this. There's so much food. This is AMAZING." He repeats.

Erik walks in at that moment. "Charles why are you being so lou--"

" Looooooook, Erik , Looooooook. (Y/n) made breakfast for us. Doesn't it look amazing?" He says waving his arms around.

" Yes, it does. Thank you very much." He gives you a small smile and a quick pat on the back.

Quickly afterwards, Hank and Raven walk in and take in the scene. Erik eating peacefully, Charles by your side and all the food on the table. They both say their thanks, expressing their gratitude and both giving you quick hugs. All of you sit down and dig in.

Everyone gives you compliments and you just tell them to stop because it's honestly the least you could've done. Once everyone's done eating, they all help cleaning the tables.

"Hey (Y/n)!" Erik says, you feel a not-so-subtle thud on the back of your head, he then proceeds to giggle like a little kid because he just whacked you with a spoon.

"Erik you are honestly a child." You reply. You turn your back to him pretending to wipe down to counter,but instead, you put two fingers to your temple, willing Erik's hand to slap himself in the face. The sound resonates in the room and you here the faint snort of Raven and the little _ow_.

You laugh out loud seeing the priceless look on his face. Then he grabs two spoons and hits your face and your stomach. Even if the spoons kind of hurt, you double over still laughing at the redness on the side of his face.

" Oy, stop it you two, you'll destroy the kitchen!" Charles scolds. 

 _You know you'll have to get him back,_ Charles says. You don't look at him, to not raise suspicion.

 _Oh I know,_ you reply giving him a wink. He blushes a bit...(it's adorable)

"Ok! Come on, people let's get to work"

Everyone files out of the kitchen, Erik smirking at you promising a second round. You stare back at him challenging him, then you all part ways. 

Kids flood the hallways, the constant chatter is completely different from the quiet serenity of the house on the weekend. A few students who stayed over the weekend recognize you and wave a hello. You smile back.

You walk your way to room number 26 where your first class is. Notebook and coffee mug in hand you walk through threshold and greeted by approximately 20 students staring at you.

You place your stuff on the desk and sit on the edge dangling your legs from side to side. Some of them giggle.

"Hey guys," you notice some of them, looking at you strangely," Is it okay if I sit like this?" 

" Ya, of course, you can sit however you want." A young girl with bright red hair says. 

"Ah well, thank you very much for answering my question. What's your name?" "Jean" she says. "Awesome, I like your name!" She smiles wide.

"Ok, class," they all turn to you at once in unison, taken aback, you question their sudden change of mood.

"Woah, did you guys train in the military or something?" Some of the kids giggle. 

"No, just Mr.Lehnsherr" a boy in the back says. The whole class starts laughing, even you. 

"Well, I'm not surprised," you chuckle," Ok. Down to business. I'm going to tell you what Mister. Xavier told me," all the kids stare at you intently," he said: (Y/n), you are going to teach French." Some the kids gasp in excitment, some groan in disappointment,"I know, I know. But here's what I'm going to tell you. In this class, I'm not going to force you to do anything. Im not going to force you to do an oral presentation in front of the class of you don't want to do one, that's fine with me," some sigh in relief," I'm not going to force you to write a text about a subject you don't care about. But, What I do want to do is make sure that by the end of this year, you can hold something in your hands, that you can be proud of. It can be a song, it can be a poem, it could be a painting for all I care."

Before you know it, you start walking up and down the isles. You sit on one in the back.

"Look, I'm no Mr. Lehnsherr," you say, doing the best impression of Erik. The class laughs, your nerves start to retreat and you feel relaxed and confident. " You can sit back and relax ok? Put your feet up, sit on your desks, it's fine!" The students look at you confused until one young girl with short silver hair, wearing a lot of leather sits on her desk. "Thank you!" You say pointing at her. "What's your name, darling?" 

"Um, Storm." 

"Nice to meet you, Storm." You get back up and walk back to the black board. 

"Ok, kiddos, everyone have a pen and a piece of paper?" They automatically pull out the required materials from their schoolbags. "Wow. Mr.Lehnsherr really trained you guys well." You mutter. Some of the kids laugh.

"Now I want you to right your name, and it doesn't have to be the one your parents give you, whatever you want me to call you, write it down. Then right what you'd like to do or accomplish this year. You don't need to say why, but it could be to finish your "books to read list". God knows I need to get started in the that." The kids giggle. "It could be, taking a walk outside or buying some flowers or getting a pet. It can be anything. Then, since I still have to do my job," you grin at them" write down a word in French that you know. It can be simple or complicated, it doesn't matter. Once you're done rip off that piece of paper and just keep it on your desk for now." You finish talking.

The sound of scribbling pencils fill in the silence and slowly after, the sound of paper ripping continues. 

"Ok!, "you clap your hands excitedly," we got a telekinetic here?". You look around the class. Some of them look towards other students. A small hand shyly lifts up into the air. "Jean! That's amazing!" You tell her.

" Look, if you don't want to do what I'm going to ask you to do, just tell me, ok?" She nods. " Can you gather up all the little pieces of papers and hand them to me?" She looks at your curiously and frowns. "That's it?."

"Ya" She turns around and waves her hand and delicately gathers all the little pieces into a ball and gently places them on the desk. " That's perfect dear!" 

"Now would you mind picking one please?" She looks at you questioningly but does as she's told. One little bit of paper lifts up into the air and settles onto your hand. "Thank you, darling. That'll be it for now." You tell her kindly.

"Ok, so who is Scott?" A young boy with glasses with red lenses raises his hand." I would like you to tell me what you want to do this year." 

"But it's on the paper Ma'am"

"Ya it is. But I'd like to here it from you, don't you think it's more interesting?" He hums and nods in agreement.

"Ya I guess. I'd like to train with Mr, Lehnsherr." The class goes silent.

" Wow, Scott, that's great! I bet you will by the end of the year! What's your power?." He looks down shyly and fumbles with his glasses.

"Don't be embarrassed honey, all mutations are gifts." You encourage.

"I basically shoot plasma beams out of my eyes"

"Wow, that's beautiful."you say, "And what's a French word that you know?"

"Bleu" (Blue)

" Interesting, Scott, that's really interesting. Thank you."

 

"Next up, who's Darwin?" A hand raises up to show another young boy. "How are you Darwin?"

"I'm good, (Mr/Mrs)(L/L/N)." 

"Good and what do you want to do this year?" 

"Well I'm not sure yet..." he trails off.

"That's ok honey. I'll be honest, when I was your age, I did NOT have a plan." You take a quick look at your watch. Time flies so fast, there's only five minutes left to the class.

"Ok so there's only five minutes left to class. I'll let you guys talk. But, before next class I want you to tell me if there's a book you'd like to read, ok? Also, I'll have to warn you, I know this class was fun but at least one out of three classes are going to be a bit boring." You tell them sadly. 

"When do we have to hand in the titles" a little girl that couldn't have been over twelve says.

"Just hand it in whenever you see me in the hallways or you can drop it off at my office!" The bell rings and all the kids stand up and not one of them fails to say goodbye. 

 

* * *

 

By the end of the day, you are exhausted. But, in a good way. Like after a good workout. You've met all your students and all of them are completely different and amazing in their own way. Some even came up to you in the hallways and some even came by your office. Yes, you've now found your new found love for teaching.

You had a few questions for Hank at the research department. More than one student was curious about your mutation since two completely different mutations were paired together for you. You yourself wondered how that happened. Your parents were humans, so you always just thought it was a coincidence.

You walk towards the very modern part of the building, wooden floors exchanged for white tiles and stainless steel. You follow the arrows and they lead you to big white double doors. You open them slowly peeking in. You see Hank, in a white robe, flipping through papers on a clip board occasionally scribbling down notes. You clear your throat to get his attention. 

"Oh hey (y/n)! What brings you here?" 

"Hey Hank! A few of my students were asking me questions about my mutation, and I was wondering if you could clear that up for me?" 

"Ya of course! What do you want to know?" He asks, excited.

"Well, I've noticed that most mutations are singular. Like telepathy or metalkinetic etc. But, I guess I have two separate ones? And I just wanted to know what made my mutation that way." His eyebrows raise.

"Frankly (y/n), I don't know. I've never seen someone with such drastically different mutations as yours. I've seen people with two "powers" but they are quite similar. For example, Jean is a telepath and a telekinetic. And there's a a new one who just arrived, his name is James and he has night vision and X-ray vision. So, would you mind me getting a blood sample from you?" 

"It'd be my pleasure Hank, thank you." You say, he smiles sweetly.

Although needles leaves you with flash backs of bad memories, you push down the slight panic rising up to your throat and sit down on the chair. He cleans up a patch on your forearm with alcohol and flicks the needle a bit.

"Ready?" You nod. He inserts the needle and you hiss, grinding your teeth and closing your eyes. Seeing your reaction, he mutters an apology. "It's ok." You assure him.

He places a band-aid and you make some small talk for awhile. 

It was a nice feeling. It's been awhile, but it's the feeling of making a new friend that you can trust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted the friendship between reader and Erik to be playful and fun. Also, I needed a bit of conversation between reader and Hank because I've found that he was quite left out in some fics. I also wanted to know if you guys maybe wanted some Hank/Raven? Let me know in the comments:)


	5. Cold Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter really has a lot of dialogue. But it is a build up to a really BIG thing happening next chapter.

"Bye guys! Have a good weekend! Remember the assignment !" You tell them as they walk out the door saying bye.

Once everyone's out of the class, you sigh and sit heavily into the chair. You hiss when you feel the bruise spreading from your hip to your ass. You chuckle recalling how you got it.

It was on Wednesday night, the kids had already eaten and so had the teachers.

There was fifteen minutes until lights out so you were still handling some of the kids. You were walking down the dormitories telling some of the younger ones to get ready for bed and that you'd tuck them in once they're ready.

You see Charles walk right across the hallway down the stairs.

"Hey, Mister Xavier?" You shout down the hall. He just hurries on, doing his business. Did he just flat out ignore you? That was weird.

Anyways, you tuck the younger kids to bed and close the lights. You make your way down to the smaller staircase that's in the back of the school, it conveniently reaches your bedroom in no time. You reach for the door knob, but everytime you tried to turn it, it would resist and turn the other way.

You know it's Erik, you also know that he isn't the only one who can play this game. Instead of screaming his name and asking him to stop, which was your original idea. You decide to find out where he was in the house. It took you awhile but he was at the far end of the school in the art and music room.

"Ok, is that the best you can do?" You ask him. You put two fingers to your temple and take advantage of his moment of weakness. You enter his mind and take control of his physical body, making sure NOT to tap into his memories. You know that's a really touchy thing for him.p, and you've made sure to have this conversation with him.

You can feel him trying to break your spell but you aren't giving up this war. You walk him out of the room, rather stiffly and walk him to Charles' office.

You place both his hands on the edge of his shirt and slowly lifts it up.

"Erik? What. Are. You. Doing? " He says arching his brow, slightly appalled. You keep take off his shirt, and you're slowly working on his belt.

"ERIK! Stop stripping!" He shouts. Then you let go of your mental hold and saunter happily into your bedroom. You could hear their conversation downstairs .

"Um sorry about that Charles.,"putting his shirt back on," Me and (y/n) took our pranks a little to far. Either way it's not like you've never seen me shirtless before." He explains, chuckling, recalling the time when he used his powers to grab a hold of your jeans and throw you across the yard and into a tree. You're fine though, it only ended with a bruised elbow and that shitty other bruise you now had.

You distinctly remember the words that soon came out of Charles' mouth.

"Erik! You and (y/n) have taken it TOO far with your games. You are NOT kids and you are meant to be role models. But, here you are, playing silly pranks! Are you serious?!," he hisses, his words laced with pure rage, "I'm going to have to have a word with (y/n)" he says, before storming out of his own office and into his room.

_"You here that (y/n)?" he asks you silently._

_"Ya, what's got his panties in a twist?"_

_"I don't know, he's been a bit of a bitch since Sunday."_

_"Really? What happened Sunday?"_

_" I don't know, but I went to talk to him and he just shrugged me off and told me he had things to do."_

_"That's weird"_ you say.

By then Erik was already standing by your doorframe.

"Erik, I'm sorry, Charles was right, I took it a bit too far."

"It's fine, honestly I found it quite funny," he smiles,"but, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to do it to Charles. " he suggests.

" Ya, good idea" you agree.

"But watch out, I'm going to have to get you back. Goodnight, kid." He exits the room with that. A knock on your classroom door, pulls you out of your thoughts.

* * *

 

"Hey, Raven!"

"Hey! Let's go!" She says

"What?"

"Well, to the meeting..." as if what she was saying made sense. Seeing the confused look on your face, a look of realization takes over hers.

"So, Charles didn't tell you... Wow, I can't believe it. Plus, you are an ACTUAL teacher here."

"Charles didn't tell me what?"

She starts explaining : " At the end of every few months, there's a faculty meeting. Just to like, recap what's been happening at the school. Also you'll finally meet Moira McTaggert. She's been on leave for a bit, handling family issues."

You take in her words for a moment.

"Who's this Moira chick?" You ask.

"She teaches communications and sometimes music. She's pretty new here too. We met her on a mission" she says.

"Wow. So, where's the meeting?" She motions you to follow her.

You walk past the classes and down a staircase you never knew existed, followed by another hallway with old photos of the house. After a few more minutes of walking, you finally reach large mahogany double doors with brass knobs. Raven opens, :

" Here" and you walk into a room with frosted windows as walls, a white board at the very front, a long rectangular table in the middle with eight black chairs along the length and two at the very end.

Charles is already sitting at the very front, Erik and Hank at his side with someone you can only guess is Moira, behind him.

"Raven!" Charles says, giving her a soft smile.

His demeanour immediately changes when he sees you.

"(y/n)" he says, his tone clipped, he takes a look at you and returns to his papers. You look at Erik questioningly, he answers you with an apologetic smile.

Hank waves a hello to you,then turns to Raven who sits next to him, and blushes. Aren't they cute? You think to yourself. You walk over to Moira and raise a hand.

"I believe we haven't met yet?" You tell Moira. She is stunning. Her auburn hair, with long eyelashes and grey eyes, make her look so comforting and kind. She shakes your hand firmly, and greets you with a warm smile. You look her in the eyes and you feel how genuine it is.

"Yes, nice to meet you, you must be (y/n)! I've heard many things about you" she says.

"Good things, I hope" you reply, and manage to muster a smile. You hear Charles clear his throat and the both of you go to sit.

You beside Erik, and Emma beside Raven. "Terribly sorry (y/n), I didn't explain any of this to you," he doesn't say it out of compassion or sympathy or even just the simple need of explaining how things function around here, he says it out of obligation, necessity," we come here at the end of every few month to discuss the progress of some kids and if we can add anything to the program. Here we decide to either add or to take things off the curriculum. If one or the other happens, the curriculum changes only next year."

His British accent slowly growing more posh and cold. All you do is nod your head in response.

"All right then, let's get started!" He exclaims with false enthousiasm, making everyone jump, even Moira.

The conversation happens between everyone but you. You occasionally chip in, nodding from time to time.

Erik mentions that there is a kid who's having a bit of a hard time making friends and that he thinks that some other kids are making fun of him for his mutation.

Raven talks about maybe adding an extra gym class to the curriculum. She said that some of the kids needed to have an energy outlet because they had a bit too much in class. Charles was skeptic, but wrote it down anyway.

Hank explained everything about the exam week, and told everyone that they need to have their rough copies done and handed in a few weeks.

"Does anyone else have something to add? (Y/n)?" Charles admonishes. The room goes silent waiting for you to continue.

"Well... some kids have asked me if they could get an extra French class, I was wondering if we could do a few extra curricular? For example, an extra music class, or art. It could be like a workshop." You suggest. Not really sure how to put your idea into words.

"And why should we do any of this?" Charles asks. You are taken aback by his reaction, that was cold-hearted, something you didn't even know he was capable of. Even Erik seemed to double-take, a frown laced his forehead.

"Some kids want to do more than what they do in class. And, we all agree that there are a few students who like spending time inside and learning than playing outside." They nod.

"Right," he says, "I'll think about it." He says that, yet he doesn't even make a move to write it down on his notepad, which is what he's done with everyone else.

They discuss some more and finally call it a day. Everyone stands up, Hank, Moira and Raven leaving first. You and Erik stand up to leave.

"Both of you stay here please." Charles says quietly. You both turn around slowly, hands behind your back, waiting to be scolded like children.

"You do realise that your behaviour is... unexpected, to say the least." He starts.

You and Erik both start furiously apologizing, telling him it won't happen again, or at least it won't happen near him again. You tell him, it was unintentional, and that you agree that you got a little carried away. Erik confessed that he was doing it because he was honestly getting quite bored of constant chess games, and you arriving here was probably the one thing that kept him from destroying the whole school and then rebuilding it just for the fun of it. You apologies for the split tree, the broken fountain, the hole in the wall and the numerous broken spoons. (You didn't mention Erik stripping though).

"That's  not what I'm talking about," he says, firmly.

"What!?" you both say at the same time.

"So what are you talking about Charles?" Erik says, starting to get impatient.

"I'm talking about your," he waves his arms around," your thing"

"Our What?" At this point your getting more and more confused.

"Your unprofessional relationship!" He bellows, silencing the both of you into shock.

"Wait.. you think we're..." you point between the both of you," you think that me and Erik are..." he nods, practically fuming.

"Omg, Charles, we aren't in a fucking relationship" you both shout. Now he's shocked.

You both started shouting incoherent phrases at him.

" Honestly for a telepath, you are awfully THICK." You tell him. "We are friends. And that's it. He's literally become the brother I never wanted. How could I date him, have you seen his emotionally constipated self ? Honestly Charles," you say in disbelief, you also earn a smack in the head for that last part.

"You honestly think that I would date (Y/n), I call her _kid_ for God's sake" Erik says," How, in the world, did you add two plus two and get seventy three?"

With all of this happening at the same time, Charles looks between the both of you trying to follow both of the conversations. He is slowly turning redder and redder, to the point where you force yourself to stop talking and take a breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he could honestly be chocking and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference because he's so red," this has all been a misunderstanding... I have things to," he clears his throat," attend to." He scurries off.

"What. Just. Happened?" You ask Erik. He puts a hand on your shoulder, and leads you out.

"I don't know. Let's just pretend it never did." With that, you part ways.

 

At night, you toss and turn thinking to yourself. What the hell was he thinking? You have never shown any particular interest in Erik. Have you?

Maybe that one time in the library when you were both emotional and hugg... oh. Was he eavesdropping? That easily explains why he's been giving you the cold shoulder since a Sunday.

Yet, Raven says that he's been with Moira before, even if it didn't end well. Why would he have such a huge problem with relationships with coworkers? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be honest, this was not how I planned this chapter to turn out, but I think it's pretty ok :)  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter. <3


	6. First Ki---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING !! TRIGGER (MENTIONS OF PANIC ATTACKS AND DEPRESSION)
> 
> OMG! I'm so sorry for not posting in so long, I've been so terribly busy. I'll try to post another one this weekend! I also made this chapter a little longer than the other ones just to compensate. Hope you enjoy !
> 
> TO READ IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE TIMELINE.  
> X-men First class is by far my favourite X men movie. So I really wanted to integrate that into the story, but I really liked the "mission"/"foe" that they faced in X-men Apocalypse. I decide to put both together. In this fic, it starts right after Cuba and skips through Days of Future Past and starts again in Apocalypse. Further more, the characters end up being a bit jumbled up. And, there will still be mentions of characters in other X-men movies. Also, the Erik that's in this fic is quite similar to the Erik at the END of Apocalypse. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy:)

Charles POV  
"...I have things," you cough, it comes out more like a wheeze," to attend to." you run off. You run through the hallways, down stairs, up stairs and outside. You run until your legs burn and you slump onto a tree. Your breathing is harsh and your hands cling to your sides as you will yourself to calm down.  
"God! You were so stupid." You thought to yourself. You knew you had no right to act this way. (Y/n) gets to do whatever.

But God! Did it make you angry. Erik doesn't even like people that way and seeing (g/p) with him just made something flare up inside. And what (g/p) said...

"You are being crazy, Charles" you tell yourself." Come on, I have to do something about this."

You walk slowly back to your school, your pace a lot slower than before. You walk back to your office and sit heavily onto your chair, you sigh heavily rubbing both hands together unsure what to do next. Maybe, you should go talk, you thought. No, you could practically feel the anger rolling off. You look up and unexpectedly see the figure of one metalkinetik. You're literally stunned into silence.

"Charles, we need to talk." He states, slowly walking towards your desk. "(Y/n)-- Charles. God, You are an idiot." He sighs. That was not what you were expecting.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You are an idiot."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't believe it. You are so in love with (g/p), it's crazy." He starts laughing when he sees your priceless reaction.

"What do you mean? What-- Why would you... that would just be silly! Right.." you say awkwardly, your voice getting higher and higher.

"Ya, sure. Anyways, (y/n)'s fine now so maybe it's time for you to talk to (g/p).

"I -I.....I What?" He gives one last stare, and turns his back, walking away.

 For the past week, you've been steadily ignoring (y/n). Every time you see (g/p) in the hallway, you tell yourself to just man up, and give it a go. Just tell her! You say to yourself. 

For the whole week, all you've been getting from (g/p) , was mixed emotions, but today, for some reason, (g/p) is really frustrated, and angry. But, that was only in the morning, than it got sadder, sadder. It was weighing you down. (Y/n)'s emotions were physically effecting you. 

"That's it," you thought to yourself,"I've got to do something."

* * *

 

 

It's been a week since the _Incident_ , that's what you and Erik have been calling it. Since the _Incident_  , Charles hasn't talked to you. Like at all. When you enter the kitchen while he's eating breakfast, he'll exit the room. If ever you ask to see him, he'll tell Raven or Hank to tell you that he's busy "organizing" another mission. Everytime you meet his eyes, he'll divert his gaze and leave the room. It's taken all of your self-control to not enter his mind and call him out for being an idiot.

That moment was honestly, pretty embarrassing, but it was an honest mistake. He's probably beating himself up for being an idiot.

You've just finished your day of class and you're chilling with Erik. At this point, you've talked about this unfortunate situation in detail. He's says he's ready to confront Charles and tell him that he's definitely not going to be in any form of romantic relationship with you. (With anyone for that matter) You've already told him about your massive crush on Charles and the fact that he's ignoring you is hurting you more than you lead on.

"This probably means he doesn't like me." you sigh, exasperated.

"Look, I know him alright? He's just embarrassed and stubborn."

"Sure, but that still doesn't mean anything. He could be embarrassed and stubborn and STILL not like me" you've practically given up at this point, the sadness grips you.

"Oh (y/n), can't you see?"

"See what?" You say, your cheek resting on your palm, tears threatening to fall. You're sitting back to back on a bench in the library. At this time of day, no one really spends their time here.

"That he's literally head over heels for you !!!! Don't you get it?"he gets up and starts gesturing aggressively with his hands," he would never have a problem with a teacher being with another teacher. He was once in a relationship with Moira! Don't you see?! He wouldn't accuse me of being in a relationship with you because he's had his suspicions about me being asexual, already! He lashed out because he was jealous! Like any man would be because he's so fucking in love with you it makes my eyes hurt. I've never seen him like that. Never," he goes quiet," If he doesn't love you already, he's on his way there. You are all he talks about. Frankly, it's starting to get annoying." He chuckles.

  
You sit there in shock and the reality of his words settle in.

  
"Erik... What do I do?" You ask, panic you haven't felt in years rising up to your throat. You look up at him as he puts his hands on your shoulders, willing them to relax.  
"Tonight, you will go to his office, and talk to him. Ok? You're strong, you can do this." He tells you.  
The panic has subsided and you can breathe easily again.  
"Ok" you nod, "I'll do it." You say that, but you aren't sure. All the "what-if's" questions start to plague your thoughts.

He rolls his eyes "You are thinking so hard, I can practically hear your thoughts." You chuckle.  
For about an hour you just read a random book, but you quickly get bored. You start roaming around the school, in the quiet, until you hear loud footsteps and Raven's panicked emotions make their way to your mind.

  
"Raven?! Are you okay?" You shout. Right away, her blue form is before you.

"(Y/n) I need your help, now."

"What?! Is everything ok?"

"Yes! No!? Sort of! Not for me. But everyone else is Okay." She grabs a hold of your wrist and brings you to her room and shuts the door behind her.

"Raven you're starting to worry me."

"(Y/n)! Hank KISSED ME." She hisses.

"Well it's about time, don't you think?" You tell her laughing at her panicked expression.

"This isn't funny! He kissed me while we were in the lab!" She states.

"You KNOW he's had it bad for you for a long time now. Annnnnd, you told me that you were crushing on him" you smile sweetly. When you spend time together, Raven only ever talks about Hank and you only talk about Charles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, what do I do now? I just left him in the lab after we had our first kiss!" She hisses, embarrassed, her panic rubbing off on you.

"Go see him! You know he'll be okay with it. Apologies and go on with your life."

"It can't be that simple."

"Yes it is... now go, and see your prince." You tease.

  
She rolls her eyes and thanks you before leaving.

  
You heave a sigh and think about you and Charles. Doesn't your situation kind of resemble theirs? Except for the part where your crush thought you were dating his best friend.

  
You groan, pinching the bridge of your nose, this whole thing is really giving you a headache.

  
You walk out of Raven's room and walk to your office. You see Charles turn around the corner, but before you could even say his name, he was gone. The worst part about this Cold War, was that Charles is completely blocked off. Normally, you could feel warmth rolling over, or happiness and joy, sometimes even love. But, right now, all you feel is an emotional void. It's empty and it's cold and it hurts you. It's a stab to the heart. But hopefully that would change tonight.

You pick up a few of your kids assignments to correct. You've been teaching the basics for a bit, and they all seem to be enjoying it. In classes there's always a little break for fun. It could just be talking or listening to some music or asking them to read books. This assignment was pretty boring, but you promised them a more interesting one next week. They had to conjugate verbs in french.  
This was really a walk in the park for you, so it took you less than an hour to finish all the sheets. The grumbling of your stomach interrupts your thoughts, you chuckle at the sound.

  
Making your way to the dining room and you find some left over pizza and heat it up. You sit alone at the dining table reading the newspaper, humming a song that you heard playing on the radio.  

You clean up and finally decide to call it a day, you walk down the hallway that leads to your room, and open the door. You step in and here the crinkle of paper under your feet. You look down and see a folded piece of paper squashed under your foot. You bend over and pick it up.

 

_Meet me in my office 11pm -Charles_

His neat handwriting scraped over the crinkled paper. You take a look at your watch. 10:55pm. Might as well be early right? You ditch your work clothes and put on a pair of loose sweat pants and an old, worn down grey shirt. 

All the lights are out, the air is earily still. Goosebumps form on your bare arms, it's strangely cold tonight.

You make your way to his office, breathing deeply in and out. You don't want to panic when you get there. You clench your fists, and relax them. As you near him, you can here the faint sound of a page turning and occasional scribbles. 

Finally, you stand in front of the door and knock. The sounds stop, and the silence is deafening. For a moment, you're scared he won't let you in after all. _Breathe_... you tell yourself. 

"Come in!" You hear. 

You push the heavy wooden door and stumble slightly, your cheeks flushing in embarrassment. You look up and see the familiar large bookcase filled with textbooks and little gadgets, you see the few paintings and the curtains covering up the large windows. Lastly, your eyes fall upon Charles himself. The first two buttons of his shirt are open, his tie is lazily hanging of his neck and his hair is completely disheveled. He looks drained. Yet, he's still so beautiful, under the yellow glow of the desk lamp. His build is slim but fit, very fit.

His face is just... so perfect. His nose, his lips, his hands, his cheekbones, his jaw, his everything.... And his eyes. They're just the most amazing blue, you've ever seen. The blue of the clear water in the Maldives, or the blue of the sky after its rained, they're icy and piercing, but hold so much love and admiration. You redden as you realise you've been caught starring. You murmur an apology. He motions for you to sit on one if the two chairs in front of his desk. You both stay silent for awhile, unsure who should start first. 

You both start talking at the same time.

"(y/n) I'm so sorry-"

"I really shouldn't have-"

You both chuckle. "It's okay, you can go first..." you tell him sincerely.

"Um, okay...,"he pauses," I didn't have the right to say those things to you," you nod your head, silently agreeing with him, but urging him to keep going," I was out of control and I...I was obviously out of line, I don't even understand why I did the things I did. That day, I saw you in the library, with Erik. I wasn't even jealous, I heard what you said. I drained you.." he says, a guilty expression shows on his face, you try to interrupt him, but he shakes his head, silencing you," I... hurt you," he breathes a ragged breath," (Y/n), and I couldn't bear the fact that I did that to you, I was the one who drained you, and I can't...," his voice cracks, and it breaks your heart, you secretly vow to never hear that sound ever again.

"I couldn't imagine you being with someone else, because _I_ did this to you." He's now sitting on the edge of the table. Before he can start again, you rush to him.

You put your hands on his shoulders, down his arms, tears streaming down your cheeks and a lone tear slides down his. You bring your hands up and cradle his face, he leans into your touch and you wipe away his tears. 

"You didn't hurt me, Charles." His blue eyes meet yours, confused," you didn't hurt me... you... you saved me."

"What?" He whispers. If you weren't so close, you wouldn't have heard him.

"Before I met you and the team, I was lost. You gave me a purpose. You gave me the will to live. _You saved me "_ You say, willing him to understand.

Realization dawns over him. He looks at you in surprise, suddenly he wraps his strong, comforting arms around you into a tight hug. Your head buried in the crook of his neck, you inhale. You feel so safe, in his arms. His hands are rubbing small circles on you lower back. He pulls back abruptly, keeping you at arm length. You startle, fear creeping up, have you done something wrong? Did you hurt him? What's happening?

" Since you've been here, have you...had the urge to..."he asks. You know what he's talking about.

"Only once...," you look away shyly.

"When?"

"After you... told us off." You whisper.

"I'm so sorry, dear." His voice breaks, and you're engulfed by him once more. You aren't sure how long you stay there, in his arms, but he's the one to speak up first.

"If ever you do, have the urge, you come here. Immediately, you understand?" He tells me, gently demanding.

You nod slowly. His eyes bore into yours, seeing through you, his thumbs glide over your nose and the side of your face, to the small smile gracing your lips, like he's memorizing every freckle, and every line. His touch leaves a pleasant burn that you miss the moment it's gone. A shiver runs down your spine as he looks back at you, then to your lips. Your mouth dries as he inches in slowly, as if to ask your permission, you nod ever so slightly, but he got the message. You both lean, your breathe mingling together. You close your eyes anticipating his lips and debating whether this was real or not. And suddenly the whole house shakes and both of you tumble to the ground.

" _Shit !_ What the bloody hell was that?" he says. "(Y/n), we are definitely finishing this later." He says. You blush so hard, you'd pass easily for a tomatoe. He hauls you up and takes your hand in his, gripping it firmly. 

The door swings open and hits the wall behind it with a loud bang. Storm stands there, panting.

"It's Jean again." She deadpans.

Charles immediately tenses. "Are you sure?" She nods.

"What's happened to Jean?" You ask.

"(Y/n), I need you to come with me. You're the only other telepath here and I've never been able to deal with her alone."he tugs your hand and you start running up the stairs behind him.

"Deal with what?" 

He leads you to the dormitories.

"Come on, back to bed kids! Yes, go back to your rooms now. Jesse go back to bed." He orders.

He stops in front of a room. You smell smoke and sulfur. You take a look inside and see patches of the walls bubbling and burning up. In the middle, Jean, writhing and clutching the sheets. Sweat soaks her vibrant read hair, and groans escape her thinly taught lips. _She looks like she's in pain._

 _It's because she is._ You hear a voice in your head say. You don't even react.

"Here now, my dear. " He walks beside her bed and takes a hold of her arm. She flinches, but keeps shaking and writhing under his firm but gentle grip.

"(Y/n), I need you to stabilise her. Don't look into her dreams, just tap into her emotions when I tell you too. " he commands.

You sit behind her head, ready to work the moment Charles gives the signal.

You watch him put two fingers to his temple, and two to Jean's. His reaction is immediate. He tenses up, and his breathing starts to speed up. He starts make loud gasps, and his forehead is creased. Then he starts, shouting. Screaming, so loud, you jump. 

"(Y/n), DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW!" 

You place your hands, and you feel the fear, the anguish, the pain and the grief. You concentrate, sending calm emotions, send serenity, but hers are too strong. You mildly hear Hank, telling you to be careful, maybe to stop.

But, you can't, she's got a grip on you too. You fight and you fight, those few minutes felt like an eternity because the waves upon waves of negative emotions hit you like a bullet wounds. You push in the perfect spot, and she calms. You let go panting and light headed. You think you're going to pass out. You slump onto the wall and slide down. Right away, Hank and Charles are by your side. Hank is checking your pulse and looking at your eyes. Charles is patting you and asking you if you're okay. He holds your hand, you give it a reassuring squeeze.

_Charles, check on her, now._

He reluctantly lets go and gets up to attend to her needs. Erik shows up out of the blue, you didn't even know how or when he got there. 

You feel arms hook under your legs and under your armpits, easily lifting you up. Erik carries you bridal style all the way to your bedroom, gently placing you under the covers and tucking you in. He gives you a kiss on the forehead and closes the lights. 

Sleep slowly takes over, closing your heavy eyelids as you fall into a dreamless, blissful slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Ahaha sorry for the kiss cockblock there. But, I promise... it is going to happen, soon. Comment down below for feed back! Thank you!


	7. Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* mentions of panick attacks.
> 
> IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Most of the business is over so I'll post more frequently. I made this chapter really long and next chapter should be like that too.   
> This chapter was really fun to write, because it's from the point of yourself in Apocalypse. Yes there will be more Charles/Reader developpements, but not just yet! Sorry!   
> Have a good read <3

Everything is dark. It's been raining for days. There's a one-week break for the kids. You're glad they aren't here to witness what's going to happen soon. You stand next to Charles, Hank, Alex, Raven and Moira, as you all walk towards Cerebro. The metal floors reverberate footsteps as you cross the bridge leading you to the console.

 

"We have to find them before they do." Raven says.

 

"Moira, I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret." Charles says, as the gates behind you close.

 

"I don't even know what this is." She replies.

 

"It's Cerebro," Raven says dreamily,"The new model."

 

The vast dome echoes. The air is still and filled with tension.

 

Erik left. That's what started all of this. He left on a mission last week. It was only supposed to be a quick recon. Just to scope out the area where someone was keeping young teenage mutants captive. He came back... different. He was cold distant, it was to the point where you had to confront him. You asked him what was wrong and he dismissed it, but you pushed on.

 

"While I was away, I met a man," his eyes were glazed over," I'm leaving. This is a lie. We must prove to those humans that we are the more superior race." He hisses.

 

He kept rambling on about the injustice of things, saying that this man will change the world and taught him more than Charles has had, to which you screamed at him for the things he was saying. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, your knees went weak. You pleaded with him and tried talking some sense into him, but to no avail. At the end, he threw you hard against the wall, laid a soft kiss on your forehead, and left without even whispering an apology. Before you knew it, you slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Charles slipped on the helmet that glowed blue, the lights dimmed and the console made a few warped electronic sounds. That's what snapped you out of your thoughts. You immediately step forwards and put a hand on his shoulder. You can feel the tension leak out of him, but he was definitely nowhere near relaxed, how could he be? The dome suddenly changed into a screen like display, lights flicking by quickly. Slowly, you could hear overlapping voices, and the scene changed into a lot of floating images of people.

"These are all the humans in the world." Indicating the blue shapes.

 

"And these," The figures suddenly changed into a bright red," are all the mutants."

 

"Where are you,Erik?" Charles whispers to himself. A long moment of complete stillness passed until Charles spoke again.

 

"Hello, old friend." He says, softly. Everyone snaps their heads towards him, but stays quiet. You hand tightens around his shoulder, for his sake, and maybe more for yours. Your heart throbs because you know that the Erik he's speaking to is not the Erik that you knew.

 

"I feel your pain" you can see the tears swell up in his eyes.

 

"Hank," he calls softly,"he's not alone."

 

You look down at the console and see that the charts are going haywire. You tap nervously at Hank's shoulder and point at the console. He nods, obviously anxious.

 

"Oh my God." You've never heard Charles so terrified.

 

"Charles, Charles!" You stand in front of him, trying to shake him out of his trance. "CHARLES" you scream, desperate. You turn around and see the scenery change completely. A volatile purple replaces the red and plagues the entire thing. It swirls around and covers the whole surface area, it's absolutely petrifying. Your heart beats faster and you grip Charle harder.

 

"Charles, you have to get out of it." You command him," Charles, look at me, look at me, come on Charles."

 

"I've never felt power like this before." You look at Hank and look back at Charles. You scream and jump away as black eyes stare back at you, instead of the light blue you were accustomed too.

 

"Oh my god." you cover your mouth with your hand " What's happening, Hank?"

 

"I don't know. I think someone's taken over Cerebro" he looks at all of you, his breathing hitched with panic.

 

"To do what? "

 

"To connect"

 

Charles is gripping the chair, and shaking manically. He's breathing short gasps, and you do everything in your power make him wake up from whatever trance he's in.

 

Everything is shaking, the ground shifts slightly and the voices are starting to get louder and louder and louder. "Hank, do something!" You scream.

 

He starts smashingly up the console and pulling it apart. Sparks are flying out and smoke is rising, but it doesn't work.

Charles starts screaming at the top of his lungs, and your stomach has never dropped so fast. It's the most horrible sound you've ever heard. You grip his arms trying to bring him back, but still... he screams. You try and enter his mind, but you're hit with a force field that is so strong, it caught you off-guard and sends you flying backwards.

 

"Alex! Destroy everything! Destroy Cerebro." He struggles to get the words out, obviously in pain.

You try to get up, but whatever force that's controlling him is so strong, it's completely overwhelming you.

"Wreak Havok" he says.

 

Your head pounds and your heart is up your throat as you see Alex turn around with a determined look on his face. Suddenly, I bright red plasma beam, bursts out of his chest and burns dark black, angry charcoal trails on the walls of Cerebro. Black smoke is swirling around and entering your lungs with every breath you take.

 

"We have to get out of here." You state, everyone springs into action. Hank pries the helmet off of Charles and hauls him up bridal style. Raven looks out for Alex who is breathing extremely heavily and bent down to his knees. Moira goes to see you, your head pounding like never before, your body aches and you can't think straight. She grabs your arm and pulls you up. She swings one of your arms around her shoulders to support yourself. You all walk out in shock and exhausted.

 

A deafening sound stops everyone in their tracks. Fear fills you when you see the same purple that plagued Cerebro swirl and create a portal on the metal wall. There's now a gaping hole and five figures walk through. A woman with short platinum silver hair shaved down the sides, a boy with a metal suit and... wings? A woman with long flowing dark hair and spears coming out of her hands stands next to another man? He's tall and bald and grey. But, what surprises you the most is the person who stands in the back... Erik. You gape at him, but his stare is cold and distant. As if he's looking through you.

"Take him." The strange man says, Erik lifts his arm up and flicks his finger. As if he weighed nothing, Charles flies out of Hank's arms and straight into his his.

"CHARLES" you scream. You charge towards him, your mend clenching their own consciousness, but Hank runs after you and pulls you back.

"NO, LET ME GO! THEIR TAKING HIM AWAY!" You yell at the top of your lungs. Charles lays limp in Erik's arms, still unconscious as they back away from where they come from. Before you can spring into action, Alex sprints forwards and releases one last plasma beam... the rest kind of happened in a blur. Everything went by in slow motion, you felt the heat of the explosion and the light it was emanating, but by the time you blinked, you were outside again.

What? Your face still hot with tears when your you take in your surroundings.

The grunts and groans of people falling to the ground can be heard, but they quiet immediately as the house goes up in flames.

  
You yelp as a young boy with silver hair and clear goggles stops right in front of you.

"You must be (y/n)" he says smiling and opening his palm for you to shake.

"Yes... And you are?" You shake his hand.

"Peter or Quicksilver or-" Someone groans painfully interrupting him, your mind immediately tries to find anyone injured.

You quickly walk over to the source of the sound and find a young girl laying on the ground. She wore a bright yellow jacket, her raven hair in pigtails with bright hair ties and rainbow coloured accessories. Her name was Jubilee.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey, Miss (l/l/n). I think I sprained my ankle?"

You kneel beside her foot and gently press against her malleolus, she hisses.

"It's extremely tender and swelled up," you move it around every so slightly," I'm going to heal this, it's going to hurt a bit and you'll here a bit of a crack."

You place your hand over her ankle, you close your eyes and concentrate on the wound. You hear a faint pop and Jubilee mutter a faint *ow*.

"Thank you!"

From far, you could see and hear a helicopter coming through, you see the door open and the tip of a gun pull out, you don't even have time to warn the others, but you end up grabbing a few hands and running towards the rubble. You distinctly here a few shots, definitively not guns but maybe mutant tranquillizers. You hide behind a corner of brick stone, you look up and see who've you've gathered with you. You caught Kurt, Jean and Scott.

"ALL clear!" You hear one of the soldiers say. "I'm going to check over here." Heavy footsteps followed. Kurt looked up at you panicked, but you quickly responded with a finger to your mouth, indicating him to be quiet. You pressed two fingers to your temple and altered the soldier's sight making him see only the brick wall. Once he left, you let out a relieved sigh and look over your shoulder. The commander was shouting orders and you could see them carrying Raven, Hank, Peter...

"Kurt, we have to get in there. Can you?" You ask him.

He looks over the bricks and nods firmly. He extends his arm, his blue skin pale in the sunlight, you hold onto his wrist, Jean and Scott follow and grip his forearm tightly. A slight swish sound and the surprising change of scenery confirmed your location. In front of you was Hank and Raven on stretchers and Peter off to the side, all of them unconscious. You hear another soldier walking up and act upon it immediately. A hand pulls your wrist away from your temple, you look beside you and see Jean shaking her head and pointing at herself. You understood and let her do the magic. The young man passed by as if there was nothing there.

"Kurt can you get out of here?" You whisper, hoping they couldn't here you.

"I'm trying, but there's some sort of force field surrounding the helicopter. I can't seem to get out." You both let out an exasperated sigh. You felt it now, but you weren't paying attention before.

The ride in the helicopter was long and dramatically silent. The air was heavy and you could only see the images of Charles being taken away from you over and over and ove--. He's gone. He's gone. And you didn't even try to save him. You could've done more, you could've you could've...

"(Y/n) I need you to breathe" a soft, comforting voice said," you are having a panick attack. Can you open your eyes and look at me?" The voice said, you identify her as Jean, you shake your head," It's ok. Just breathe in deep till' three and breathe out on one." Her hand found her way to your shoulder, grounding you. Slowly but surely, the panick receded and you were just left with an empty pit in your heart.

"Thank you" you say, sincerely.

"You're welcome. "

Around thirty minutes later, the helicopter starts its descent. You mentally ask everyone if they're ok, they all answer with a curt nod.

Once landed, you let Jean stealth the group again. They moved the three other mutants out and you signaled them to wait a bit before entering the compound.

When you enter, it was exactly like you thought it would be. The lights had a green/yellow undertone, it was crazy humid, your hands became clammy and your clothes stuck to your back. Soldiers walked passed with a stony expression on their faces.

All four of you run around the compound trying to find your friends, but the alarms start blaring before you could do anything. You all run towards a random room where metal coffin-like boxes stood vertical and plugged into many outlets. You look around, but a loud growl pulled you form your thoughts.

"Something's in that box." Scott states,

"It's not something,"searching for the slightest bit of humanity and self-awareness with your mind, in whatever is insider that box," it's a someone."

"Jean, please open the door for me" she hesitates, but does as she is told.

The cylindrical slowly sets itself free, and the heavy breathing stops. You all back away silently until your backs hit a wall. An alarm immediately sets off again and soldiers start filing in, you've already made sure you wouldn't be seen. They kneel down in front of the box waiting for the thing to come out.

A man slowly steps out barefoot and only wearing boxers. He's incredibly tall and he's defined by bulging muscles. His hair looks like it hasn't been trimmed in months and there were claws sticking out of his hand. His breathing was ragged and a metal contraption surrounded his head and wires sticked out of odd places in his body. He looks at the soldiers and charges slashing and thrashing. He's finished the thirty something soldiers in mere seconds.

You instinctively make the kids turn around during the onslaught. Once it's over, you tug on their shoulders and motion them to follow you. You step over the bodies and ignore the puddles of blood on the floor.

You move everyone to a halt when Charles voice invades your head, all of your heads.

"Hear me, inhabitants of this world." You pause looking around. It's Charles, you mouth.

"This is a message. A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way. But I have returned. The day of reckoning is here, all your buildings all your towers and temples will fall. And the dawn of a new age will rise, for there is nothing you can do,"

_"(Y/n)"_ you look around confused, can the others hear this. You glance at the others, but conclude that you're the only one.

"To stop what is coming" his voice overlapping. _"(Y/n), if you can hear me, focus on my voice."_ Youplace two fingers to your temple and do exactly as he says. _"Cairo, find us, (y/n), find us, Cairo, find us."_

Then his message starts again:" This message is for one reason alone, to tell the strongest amongst you, those with the greatest power, protect those without."

You gasp, as you pull yourself out of the trance. 

"You guys he spoke to me." 

"Ya, I think he spoke to all of us." Scott sasses.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. He overlapped the speech so that only I could here it. He's in Cairo. That's what he said. Cairo, come find us."

You whip your head around when you hear receding footsteps somewhere else in the compound.

"We have to get them out now!"you whisper," Jean, Scott, I need you to find our way out of here ok?" They nod, and sprint away. You grab Kurts' hand and weave in and out of corridors finally arriving to the console room. In the middle, there were huge window panes in the shape of a hexagon. You took a look inside and saw Quicksilver waving frantically. You're assuming he asked Raven to look too, because she turned around and went to wake up Hank.

She pointed at something to your left and you looked around confused until you spot a speaker. You pressed the red buttons and here Hanks voice flow through.

"We got to get out of here."

"I know, Kurts coming so back away from the door."

You put your thumbs up towards Kurt and he blasts the door open. They file out.

_"Scott, have you found a way out?"_

_"There's a platform and there's a few planes that can fly us to Cairo, just ask Hank."_

You relay the message to the rest of them and break into a run.

Hank easily maneuvers the jet while you and the others are dressed into suits and buckle up.

"Where to (y/n)?" Hank asks.

"Cairo." You tell him.

We'll find you Charles, you thought. You hoped to God he was okay and you will do everything in your power to save him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? Was it a bit too much. I'm always a tad bit dramatic. Please comment something it really makes me happy. Also OVER 300 hits. Wow! It might not seem like a lot compared to other fics but it's really huge for me so Thank you so much! <3 <3
> 
> See you next Chapter!


	8. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*really small mention of self harm.
> 
> I'm back! I really loved writing this chapter. Although, I did write it at like 2AM. :) Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, my 2AM self isn't exactly intuitive.  
> Remember to comment suggestions or criticisms <3
> 
> See you next Chapter!

"Were you scared? That day in DC, were you scared?" Jean asked looking towards Raven, her voice wavering.

  
"No," she replies, you turn to scowl at her, urging her to say something to help these kids along,"But I was scared on my first mission. I was on a plane like this with my friends. About your age, we called ourselves the X-Men." She flashes a sad smile. She turns to Scott," your brother was there. We used to call him Havok, he was a real handful, but when it came down to it, he was very brave.

 

"What happened to the rest of the kids who went with you? The X-Men?" Kurt asks. You, Raven and Hank look away in shame. The loss of those kids was one of the reasons why you didn't go back to the school so soon. It was a lot of weight on your shoulders and it took time to get used to.

 

Raven takes a deep breath before she answers.

 

"Me and Hank are the only ones left. Including (y/n), (g/p) really helped us out." She gives you a small smile, it was forced and sad. "We couldn't save the rest of them. I told you, I'm not a hero."

 

"Well, you're a hero to us." Jean says, you smile sweetly at her. She's so kind and generous," Seeing you that day on TV changed my life."

 

One by one they agree with what Jean says. You can tell that they're saying the truth. Each and everyone of them struggled with there acceptance, they struggled with living as a mutant and you couldn't sympathise with them more.

 

The following silence that ensues is a little lighter after a joke Peter made. But, in the back of everyone's minds, there was the lingering thought of a battle, a war against mankinds worst enemies. A war that could determine the fate of the billions of inhabitants of the Earth. A war that may end the short lives they have lived.

 

Around half an hour before arriving to Cairo, you look out the window. There's only red and beige terrain and a few rivers here and there. You look towards the horizon and notice cyclones or tornado looking things everywhere. The rumbling from this phenomenon is starting to shake the jet.

 

"What the hell is that Hank?" You ask.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll have to take a look." He answers.

 

Upon closer inspection, you notice pieces of metal flying about. Oh no. This is Erik- no, Magneto. He's taking everything ! Dust clouds blur the view, you can't see more then five meters away. Hank and Moira are having a lot of trouble dodging and weaving there way through chunks of debris. The pyramids come into view and streams of metal are just snaking their way through the air, going in all directions. You could see the city being completely torn apart piece by piece. From high up, it looks like he's dismantling little lego blocks and their flying up high and around. All the metal streams lewad back to a huge pyramid.

 

You focus all of your energy onto that pyramid trying to locate Charles, Your mind wanders and you hear the thoughts of children and parents and elders seeking for help. No, you mustn't think of that, you tell yourself. You keep looking, your subconscious slipping into mind after mind, finally falling across the right one. The one you will always come back to no matter how far away you are.

 

"He has the professor in the centre of the pyramid," you concentrate even harder and gasp in horror," He's going to transfer his consciousness into Charles." You out a hand to your mouth and fight the tears in your eyes.

 

"If he does that he'll have the power to control every mind in the world." Jean concludes. Everyone simultaneously looks out the window pane as we head towards the structure. You unbuckle and go stand next to Raven at the cockpit, you raise a hand and grab the handle-bar.

 

Hank turns a sharp left turn and you arrive to water all the little to large streams of metal travel to. They converge into a sort of orb sourrounding something, they twist and turn and place themselves. It looks like they're dancing. Your eyes fo wide as you look closer.

 

"It's Erik." Raven sighs.

 

You see him in a red suit with a cape flowing behind him. He is floating mid-air, his arms outstretched and eyes closed in concentration. He is wearing the helmet that blocks you from entering his mind, leaving you frustrated. It hurts you seeing him like this. Because he thought that he couldn't come to you for help, instead he went to this... Apocalypse. It confused you, Erik honestly thought that you wouldn't support him, yet all you did was have a good laugh and be best friends. It pained you to see him isolating himself and tuning into his anger and despair.

 

"I can help get Raven in there." Quicksilver says. He looks at Mystique, she gives him a curt nod. "Ok, Peter brings me to Erik, the rest of you help Nightcrawler and (y/n) into the pyramid before Apocalypse transfers his conscious. Kurt can't cut the connection, but you can. Get Charles into the plane and get out of here" She establishes a course of action. No one has time to comment because Hank is already landing the aircraft. He swerves, sending you and Raven crashing against the wall, but otherwise unharmed. He lands with a loud thud and immediately opens the hatch.

 

You walk out into the chaos, there is rubble everywhere. There isn't one home or building left standing. You, Jean, Scott and Kurt stand to one side. Hank, Raven and Peter on the other. The short silence that ensues is a farewell, a just-in-case goodbye.

 

"Not all of us can fully control our powers." Scott inquires. You smile at his comment. "Then don't," you earn a smirk from Hank," you need to embrace them." You tell them.

 

Raven looks up," We all do" she says. The tell tale sound of her scales changing her appearance leaves her in her natural, beautiful blue skin and red hair. In that moment, the war that awaited us wasn't a burden anymore, it was a privilege.

 

Quicksilver stepped beside her and placed a gentle hand behind her head and on her lower back, in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

 

"Ok, I'm betting this Apocalypse guy has his mutants with him, I need you guys to distract them and give us a gap so Kurt can bring me into the pyramid."

 

You all run from cover to cover slowly inching your way towards the gigantic structure. The smell of smoke and fire fills your nostrils, rocks and shards of glass crumble under your feet. Your sense heighten through adrenaline and survival instinct.

 

"There's an entrance that's open straight ahead" Hank noticed. You're about to break into a sprint, but you're interrupted by a high pitched whistle. You look up and see the boy with the wings coming straight for you. You gasp and grasp Kurts wrist. Kurt. Before you can utter another word to the others, you find yourself inside the pyramid. The ceiling is so high up you can barely grasp the concept of its architectural support. The air is still and the ground beneath you is shaking. You can faintly hear crashing and things being thrown around. You close your eyes, reaching out with your consciousness to try and find Charles'. Instead of finding him, you feel the one of... Angel. Kurt must've sensed him too because you were transported again, up higher this time, behind some rock.

 

_You need to go... now. I'll hold him off._ He thinks to you. You're shocked for a second, but grateful for his courage.

 

_Thank you._

 

You make a hasty retreat, running as fast as your legs can carry you. You wince when you hear him struggle against Angel's grasp. You shake your head, reminding yourself what your mission is, saving Charles. You think of him again, his hazelnut hair and his bright blue eyes. His British accent that deepens whenever he talks about something he's passionate about. Or how his brow furrows into a small V in the middle of his forehead when he concentrates. You think about his little quirks and it drives you forward. Complete determination taking over, your nerves are obliterated, replaced with slight anger.

 

You reach out with your mind again and immediately feel Charles' distress. His thoughts are scattered and he's thinking of ways to get out. You run up stairs trying to find him, you know he's at the top but you can't find a way to get there in time.

 

_(Y/n)! You need to hurry up!_ Jean says, her tone rushed.

  
_I know, but he's at the very top and this place is a maze!_ you complained. Right as you finish your sentence, Kurt materializes beside you. He has a gash on his forehead and his lips. You bring your hand up to heal him, but he pushes it away.

 

"We don't have time" he says. You nod and place a shaky hand on his shoulder. He takes a breathe and transports you. A pain you have never felt before surges through you. You yell, bringing your hands up to your head. You gasp for air, it hurts so much, your head throbs with pain, it's pulsing. You try and shake off the feeling by cutting off the connection, but you only manage to pull away a bit. His mind is locking onto yours, the pain becomes an ache instead of a fresh wound. From where you stand you can hear his pained screams. Your heart clenches and bile threatens to rise up your throat. You could feel it, the life draining out of him, his humanity leaving, I'm going to lose him.

 

KURT! GET HIM TO THE SHIP NOW! Unable to use your voice, you yell into his mind. You press two fingers to your temples and close your eyes and muster up all the power you can possibly get to sever the connection. You could feel the darkness invading him, but you also feel that lat sliver of light waiting to be consumed. You push, exerting everything you have left, it feels like a knife cutting through cement, eventually you get through. Your mind feels like jelly and you motion to Kurt to transport you back onto the ship. He springs into action and you're back on the jet.

 

You're dazed, but one look at Charles' unconscious form makes you spring up. You kneel by his side and pat his cheek. "Charles! Come on! Charles!" He isn't responding, not even flinching. His skin is cold and his face is slack. Hot tears are streaming down your cheeks, dripping onto his purple sweater. You faintly hear Kurt saying that he'll be right back. No, he can't, he can't be. You try and reach into his mind, but your powers are completely drained, you try and heal his cuts and bruises, but you can't even muster up the strength. How can you be so weak? How can you let him down? Caught up in your insecurities, you dont even notice Kurt dropping Jean in. She lays a hand on your shoulder and you yelp. Jumping up ready to fight.

 

"Calm down, (y/n)," you look at her, eyes still wide with fear. "You are drained, I can feel it. You need to rest, now." You open your mouth to argue, you realise there isn't a point, she was right. You slump onto a seat and hold on to the straps, as Hank and Moira make a hasty retreat. The jet clambers upwards in a steep ascent. Now, the rest of the team has arrived, all of them unharmed lest a few scratches here and there. You would do anything to get up and heal them, but your body decides otherwise.

 

"Their coming!" Jean warns. Right on time, footsteps echoe on the roof of the jet. It's Psylocke, you could feel her. You are still weak, but your powers are slowly regaining energy. Her bright purple spears poke through the hard metal ceiling as if it was cutting through butter. Alarms blare to warn us of the breach.

 

"Kurt," you turn to looks at him." You have to bring us. Everyone grab hold of Nightcrawler!" You yell over the wind. His eyes widen in fear.

 

"I've never done it with this many people" he rapid fires. "You need to get us out of here, I have faith in you." Everyone grabs a hold of his body. His eyes close and he grunts in concentration. Blue smoke wavers around, he groans in frustration when he can't seem to lift off. He holds on to your hand so tightly it hurts, the ceiling caves in just as Kurt gives a final scream and transports all of you to a random building. The group of you land with a dull thud, your bodies protesting. You roll onto your back and see Kurt unconscious on the side.

 

"Is he okay?" Scott asks. " He's fine, just drained." Is all you manage to say. You hear them let out sighs of relief.

 

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT" Charles shouts. Ignoring the pain, you run to his side, place one hand at the base of his head and the other on his chest. Surprisingly, you are calm and collected, unlike before.

 

"Charles! You're with us, you're with us. You're safe, it's okay." You tell him, comfortingly. He grabs a hold of your arms and tries to pry you away, but you hold your ground. You start to get desperate. "Charles. Professor! You're okay, you're safe." His iron grip relaxes and his eyes pry open. His gaze immediately settles onto yours, and you let out an inevitable sob of relief.   
You take his hand and hold onto it like your life depends on it, you bring it up to your lips and give it a kiss. You slide your other hand onto his cheek and touch your foreheads together.

 

"Thank God you're okay" you whisper," I thought I lost you for a second." Your voice cracks. A stray tear slips out at the thought. He sits up, his back, whining audibly. You try to assist him, but before you could, he envelops you in a crushing hug. His right arm snakes around your waist, and his left curls around you head. He presses you up against him and your head rests on his shoulder. You grips his back, making sure this is real, that he is real. You feel protected, despite the situation. You breathe in his smell. Sweat, grime and something distinctly Charles. You don't know how long you stay there, but once you pull away, you stare at each other, not for long, but it meant so much. There was an unspoken promise and a confession.

 

_I know you can hear me! SHOW YOURSELF !_ A booming voice that you could only assume was Apocalypse, said. Charles closed his eyes in defiance. You slowly stand, realizing that your strength had almost come back. It might the connection with Charles that was fuelling you, you weren't sure.

 

"Oh God, no. Raven" Tears run down the pained expression on his face. Your heart breaks, because you can feel her, draining.

 

"I'm going out there." Hank declares. "Me too." You stand up.

 

"No, it's me he wants." Charles says.

 

"Charles,"You hold his hand, his calloused palm gripping yours," you know you can't. If he has you, he has all of us."

 

_CHARLES! WILL YOU DO NOTHING?_

 

Charles moves to get up, but stops in his tracks. Everyone looks at him, you could see the gears turning in his head.

 

"He was right.," you looked at him confused," There is still some part of me connected to him. I can get inside his head." You look skeptically at him.

 

"Charles, you might not survive thi- " Before you know it, he lays back down, his mind wandering, looking for something. "Thank you for letting me in." That's the last thing he says before he closes his eyes.

 

you could only stand there, frozen. You knew that the chances of him surviving this feat was near impossible. His loss would kill you. And you haven't even realized it yet, you're still in shock and you're barely filtering information. He's been in there for barely three minutes when the walls of the building start turning to dust revealing your location. You stand in front of Charles, guarding him. You spot Apocalypse, his hand outstretched and his eyes white. Charles breathing is heavy and ragged and he seems to be fighting something imaginary. That's when a large metal pillar suddenly appear and plants itself into the ground, blocking the hole the was once the wall. A second one lands, forming an X. Erik!

 

You look up disbelieving, yet there he was. Floating gracefully in the air, awaiting the devils wrath.

 

"You betray me?" The monster says.

 

"No, I betrayed them." His gaze flicks to you, a small smirk graces your lips. You knew he'd come around. He was strong, stornger than you'd ever be. He starts accumulating metal all around him. Random pieces raining down on the false God, the metal encases him and starts to glow bright orange, he's created a force field, protecting him from harm.

 

"Lets jump!" Hank motions to Scott and Jean. He flicks his eyes towards you, you nod, agreeing to stay with Charles. All three of them jump down. Hank goes to pick up Raven and Peter. Scott rips his glasses of and directs his laser beams towards Apocalypse. Finally, Jean is just picking up random objects and flinging them as hard as she can towards the shield.

 

"(Y/n)" he rasps. "Help me" he breathes out. You don't need to be told twice. He gulps, stalling audibly. You file into his mind. You find yourself in the underground X-men headquarters, your see Charles bloodied up and Apocalypse crouched over him.

 

"Let go, (y/n). Unleash your potential. No fear," he says,"  _I love you_." He whispers. You gasp, you're walking to the edge of the broken building, and let yourself keep walking, mid-air.

 

"UNLEASH YOUR POWER," he screams, "LET GO (y/n)." You feel it, unfurling within you. A coil tightly packed and tucked away in the deep recesses of your mind, springs free. His words echoe in your head. A key that unlocks your power and rips away your fear. You feel the heat rising up, from you toes all the way up to you hands and to your face. You can feel the pure energy flowing through every cell and organism in your body. You feel as though you've lit up on fire, it burns and it hurts but God forbid it holds you back from protecting the man you love. The man you are hopelessly in love with. You don't turn back, but you send him one last lingering that.

 

_I love you, too_

 

You fling your arms wide open and unleash the beast inside. It blasts its way out in endless beams of fire and light and sheer energy. It flows through you and it's completely out of control, it's almost blissful. You scream at the top of your lungs, it feels like being ripped apart and being whole at the same time. It slowly starts to disintegrate Apocalypse. You could feel him getting destroyed, chunk by chunk, piece by piece. The energy still growing and growing and growing, you're unable to stop it. In the moment of vulnerability, Erik surrounds him in metal pipes, Hank frees Scott from the concrete. He once again blasts the enemy. In addition to that, the young girl with platinum hair, Storm, shatters him with lightening bolts.

 

You separate small slithers of energy coming directly out of your heart and direct them straight to his subconscious, you grasp it and weave in, slowly pulling things apart, ripping his mind to shreds. Your powers glows bright orange one last time, you lower yourself down, back to the ground. You turn around and see Moira kneeling next to Charles.

 

"We've lost him, he's gone"

 

"No, he's not, I can still feel him" You informed him. He's still there, barely, but his presences calms you. It feels like home.

 

You place your hand on his cheek and close your eyes, coaxing him to resurface. He makes a loud groaning noise, voicing his struggle, he stays asleep. You finally allow yourself to smile brightly, you had done it. You saved him, and he... he loved you.

 

The smile leaves your face immediately. You let go of his hand as if you've been burned.

 

"What's wrong?" Moira asks, looking at you strangely.

 

"Nothing. I'm just drained." Moira knew you were lying. It was a terrible lie, even you could tell, but she didn't push it. Charles layed still and unconscious. Only now you noticed his now bald head. You caressed it. His skin was warm and soft. As much as you liked his hair before, he looked good like this, it suited him despite the forced circumstances. You chuckle inwardly.

 

Shortly after, the rescue team arrived and bring you guys back home.

 

 

 

  
**A day and a half later**

 

Once you've arrived back at the school, everyone went back to their rooms. In the jet, you already healed everyone of any injury. They placed Charles on a stretcher since he was still knocked out. They moved to roll him into the med bay, but you stopped them, you told them you'd handle it from there. You pushed him through the halls and into his room. The familiar smell of old books, ink and candles envelopped you. You place the stretcher next to his bed and clicked the stoppers. You didn't struggle too much when you lifted him to place him in his bed. It took a bit of contortion but now he was safely tucked under his blanket with a pilllow under his head.

 

You take a shower, images of the battle still fresh in your mind. You acknowledge their presence, but wave them off anyways. You walk to his closet looking for something of his to wear. You find a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweats. You put them on and revel in his smell. He smelled like a spring morning, mixed with cinnamon, and a manly sort of distinctness. You loved it. The long sleeved shirt was perfect. It covered up your scars. You promised yourself that you were going to tell him one day. You promised him that you would see him if you ever had the urge to pick a blade again. And for the first time, you think you might just keep it.

 

You stand there unsure what to do. You were now clean, you could join him in the bed? Or maybe stay on the couch? No... Yes? In the end you lay yourself next to him. You watch his chest rise and fall with every breathe, the steady rhythm lulling you to sleep.

 

A stream of light blinds you when you finally wake up. You groan and realise that you're practically laying on Charles now. One hand wound around his slender waist. One of your legs intertwined with his and your head on his chest, his steady heartbeat under your cheek. He stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up. You finally get to look at him. After the whole Erik thing, you haven't been able to talk to him, let alone meet up. He looks the same, the same high cheekbones and stoic nose, the same arch of the brow and the slight upturn to his lips. You've memorized all of his facial features, he's beautiful. And honestly, the baldness doesn't even bother you.

 

"Charles?" You whisper. He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He mumbles an incoherent string of noises, before opening his eyes very slowly. His gaze stays on the ceiling, and for a minute you're terrified that he'll kick you out. Or that he'll regret what he said. I love you. That's what he said.

 

"Yes! I really do." He interrupts your thoughts. You turn your head up so fast, your neck cracks loudly. You don't say anything, you stare at him and he stares right back. "I love you, I have for awhile, I was just too much of a coward to see that." You stay in silence for a moment.

 

"You can't." You say. His brow furrows. He lifts himself up and props himself against the headboard.

 

"What?" He asks.

 

"You can't love me." A lone tear slide down your face. "I'm not good enough for you. I'm all kinds of fucked yo and you deserve better. You deserve--"

 

"(Y/n), let me decide what I deserve. And at this very moment, I think that deserve, no--, I need you. You've kept me grounded, and you saved my life." He cups your cheek, his thumb wiping away your tears. "You are everything I've eve asked for, and more."

 

You look into his crystal blue eyes.

_Can I kiss you?_

 

He asks. Unable to form a coherent thought, you just nod. His eyes dart from you eyes to your lips.

Is a kiss supposed to make your heart stop? Is a kiss supposed to steal the air form your lungs? Is a kiss supposed to make your knees weak even if you're sitting down? Because this one did. His lips were soft, warm and perfect. He was so gentle, it was better than you could ever imagine. Your hands lay on his chest, and his hands rested on your neck and face. You pull away, eyes blown wide in amazement. You smile, and he does too.

_God, I love you so much._ You tell him.

 

You can practically feel the joy radiating off of him. Once again, you pull him up against you and crash your lips together. This time he was still gentle, but more insistent. His tongue danced around yours and you did exactly the same. You could kiss him forever, unfortunately humans needed to breathe. You both pull away, panting, your foreheads still touching.

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He says. You flush a bright crimson, an giggle. He chuckles at your reaction and pulls you down to lay beside him. You're tucked up against his side, your head resting on his shoulder, your hands intertwined.

 

"Let's rest." He says, softly. You nod, for all you care, you'd watch grass grow if that's what he wanted to do. He rubbed rythmic circles on your lower back. That lulled you to sleep quickly. He left one last kiss on the of your head and let sleep take over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with the length of this chapter, but I think that compared to the whole situation this was a pretty brief description. I would've written more, but this was the only little gap in my schedule. (Yes, at 2AM.)   
> Please comment down below! It makes me tremendously happy! 
> 
> Also, 400 HITS?!? I can't believe it! (Remember that this is my first fic) 
> 
> Thank you, my fellow readers! See you next Chapter :) <3 <3


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* mentions of self harm, depression.
> 
> Ahhh I'm back! You guys are amazing 500 hits! Holy shit! Thank you so much! This chapter is definitely a filler. I REALLY need your help guys. I need maybe one or two ideas for filler chapters because I have a few BIG things coming up. So I'm gonna set up a poll at the end of the chapter so please please comment your answers. You have no idea how much this means to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all! Happy reading!

"Please, don't leave me here." You pleaded," please, oh my god, I love you so much please, please." You held a limp Charles in your arms. The irony smell of blood filtered it's way into your nose, dust clouded your skin and sweat matted your hair to your forehead. God, you killed him, you killed him. You run your hands on his face and up his arms willing him to wake up again, to feel his warmth again.

You look up and see a shadow in front of you, it's shaped like a person, but it's slightly warped. The darkness swayed a bit, as if it was a wave, dancing around from side to side. You stare at it intently and second by second, it gets more recognizable. It morphs into a person, very slowly, you could see each body part being born. The legs, the arms, the hips... then it gets up to the face. It's... it's your face. It had your (e/C) eyes and (h/C) hair. Your eyes were... strange. You couldn't really put a finger on it, they looked so kind, and welcoming. And suddenly, they flushed red, dark red. Flames coming up from your ghosts hands. It pointed a finger at Charles.

"How could you do this!" It bellowed, its voice was just like yours, but so much deeper and it vibrated through every fiver of your being," How could you kill him? He loved you and you KILL him! You dishonour, you disgrace!" It hissed. "I'm guessing your parents were right about you, you are worthless, just another piece of trash to take care of." It laughs manically. Suddenly, Charles eyes burst open and his eyes were black and empty.

"Look at what you did, (y/n). I'm gone because of you. I'm dead because of you." The worst part is, he wasn't even shouting, he just à had a disappointed tone to his voice.

It takes a long stride forward and suddenly there's a strong grip on your shoulders.

 

You try to bat it away, shoving and kicking. 

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" Who was that? "(Y/n), wake up your with me. It was just a dream."

Your eyes fly open and you jump up, leaping away from Charles. You're breathing is heavy, and your eyes still hot with tears, dart around the room trying to figure out your surroundings. You bring your knees up to your chest and wrap your arms around them.

"(Y/n), you're in my room, next to me. You are safe." Charles reassures you gently. His big blue eyes look at your kindly. He's kneeling in front of you, hands resting on the bed.

"Are you real?" You ask him. You still feel like you're in a dream, just waiting for something to go wrong. He looks up at you in surprise, he slowly lifts up his hand, making sure you see every move. He softly lays it onto yours and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Do I feel real?" He asks. Feeling the warmth in his hands, and his intense gaze, you nod a yes.

You feel a bit like a child, but you raise your arms up in front you silently asking him to hug you. You're scared he'll reject you. Instead, he smiles softly and engulfs you with his solid body. His arms hook under your arms and you hold onto his neck for dear life. You end up lying slightly on top of each other, but you don't care. His warmth and his strength calms you. He feels so safe and despite the horrible dream, you wouldn't mind waking up like this every day.

Once your breathing slowed and tears stopped falling, Charles peeled away from you just a bit so that he could turn and look at your face. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ears and caresses your cheek. He lays a soft kiss on your forehead, you smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?", You hesitate, "you don't have to, but I know from personal experience that talking about it helps." You breathe in deeply, closing your eyes and gathering up courage.

"We were at that building that Kurt transported us to near the end of the battle. And, you were in my arms dead,"You choke on those words, his grip around your waist tightens," a sort of figure appeared, turns out it was me, telling me a bunch of stuff. And , then you showed up. And you- said some stuff too." You looked down in shame recalling what you/it said. You tell him and tears spring back again. He shifts from beside you and sits up, he gently takes his hands and cups your face, using his thumbs to wipe your tears away,

"Listen to me," his grip is firm but not painful, you don't have much space to speak so you just nod," you are none of those things. You saved me," he chuckles," you beautiful, strong and gorgeous person, saved me. And frankly, your parents can go fuck themselves." You giggle through your tears, and he smiles at you in return. "There you are!"  
He exclames, you laugh. God, what did you do to deserve him?

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." He says quietly. You look at him in shock. He doesn't think he's worth a million bucks ? You're not sure what to say so you just move his hands away and place yours on his face, gently caressing.

He leans into your touch and closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. You lean in and touch your lips to his. The contact is barely there, but it's just as breathtaking, just as perfect. You move up from your half-laying position and straddle his lap, your legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. His arms cercle your waist. The solid warmth of his body right up against yours. You open up your mouth just a bit, inviting him in, getting the signal, his tongue slowly slides in. You gasp at the sensation and you can feel him smile into the kiss. You unconsciously grind into his hips, and he lets out a low growl, almost aggressive. It makes something inside you churn happily,

"Hey, (y/N), i was wondering if Charles was awake y--"

Charles separates from you and turns his head. You blush furiously and turn even more red seeing as it was Hank that interrupted your make out session.

"Yes, I'm awake Hank."

Hank's face is about as red as yours, and you can obviously see he has no idea what to do. You hide your embarrassed self under Charles' chin, snuggle up against his chest, hiding you from the outside world. He laughs at your reaction, turns around again and tells Hank that he's going to see him later. Once you hear the door close once more, you finally allow yourself to look up. Seeing your reddended face he laughs his melodic laugh.

"That was mortifying!" You tell him, batting his chest playfully, nightmare forgotten. He grabs both your wrist with the intention of pulling your hands away as a joke, but you flinch and quickly pull your hands away by default. A worried frown grows on his face. The worry seeping through every pore. You still look like a deer caught in headlights so he gently places a hand on your thigh to try and bring you back to reality. Your right hand is gripping your left one tightly.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" He asks, knowing that if he says the wrong things, he might set something seriously unhappy off. Since you met him roughly a year ago, he's known a bit of your troubled past. He knows about your parents and the string of shitty fake boyfriends you had to have just to get by at a young age. He was also eerily aware of the fragile state of mind you had with such a troubled path, honestly it was a miracle that you turned out seemingly normal.

You look away in embarrassment and shame. "Um, Well I was planning on telling you about this, uh, sometime later," he stayed quiet waiting for you to continue. Looking into his eyes, you were glad that you weren't met with sympathy or pity, he was just there, supportive as always. You didn't even realise that a tear slipped down your cheek. You let out a dry laugh that was more of a sob.

"When I was about nineteen, I was staying in a really dingy apartment complexe. A lot of bad shit happened," you close your eyes recalling the images of those horrid few weeks," I somehow managed to get under the grid and away from my parents and, long story short they found me. Again." His grip on your thigh tightened, but you didn't dare look up into his clear blue eyes. You take a deep breathe.

"After all that shit happened, and I'm sorry I'm not ready to talk about that yet." You smile sadly at your hands," I was a mess. And, that mess never really got cleaned up, I mean that is until you found me." You smirk recalling the memory, you weren't looking at him , but you could tell he was smiling a bit too. You were getting a coffee at your local coffee shop and he just placed a thought in your head. You were shocked initially, but glad you found someone like you. You cleared you throat.

"Anyways, this was the aftermath of 'that'" you said, hesitating, but you made a decision and you gently lift up your sleeves. The skin was marred with angry and jagged lines. They were healed, but they stood up a bit and they were pink. You could here a slight gasp emit from him, you forced yourself to glance up at him.

His eyes were sad, he looked back at you. The moment seemed to last forever until his hand gently took your wrist in his. His touch so gentle, as if you were made of glass. He looked at your scars, his eyes tracing over every single one. His index finger hovered over them, he glances back at you, asking for permission. You held your breathe, but nodded. He passed his finger over them, you let out a breathe you didn't even know you were holding in. At this point your knees are touching and your breathes mingled together. He was staring at your arm as if it was art work, it was strange, you always saw the as a sort of failure, but you closed your eyes and let yourself into the forefront of his mind only. He saw them as a proof of strength or a sort of token of hope.

"You. Are. Amazing." He breathes out, tearing his gaze from your wrist to your face. "I need you to believe me. I love you, and you are so beautiful and strong and kind." He says, staring straight into your (e/c) eyes. Your heart leaps out of your chest, a glowing smile replacing the reminiscent one. You're face reddens, but you couldn't keep your eyes off of him. You're mouth hangs open, he chuckles. God, he is going to be death of you.

"That wouldn't be a bad death, now would it?" He laughs out, you join him.

"Also, I just wanted to say this. I don't mind it when you get inside my head. Just don't go too deep into my memories, I'd rather I tell you those." You tell him,he replies with a look of pure admiration.

"You really don't mind?" He asks.

"Well, of course not silly!" You tell him. He pulls you up into a tight bare hug. If you were standing, your feet would probably be off the ground.

"I love you." He says, his eyes twinkling. You realise he's obviously never had someone open up to him so completely. 

"Me too, Charles."

He plants a huge open mouth kissed on your lips and you can't help but giggle, wondering how you got so lucky.

 

* * *

 

**Three weeks later**

"Charles?" 

"Yes, darling."

"I love you." 

He smiles smugly at you. You were in his room, it was a Sunday morning so you both slept in. (Nothing happened, get your mind out of the gutter). You were standing at the other side of the bed. He was still in it. 

"Where's my morning kiss?" He asks. 

"Well, If you want one, your going to have to come and get it, mister." You wink at him, and run off into his office. You can faintly hear him saying "oh No you don't!" 

By the time you even get to the door way, he catches to you grabs you by the waist and hauls you up over his shoulder. You laugh, your eyes crinkling up at the corners. Your head is hanging dangerously near his ass, so you take advantage of the situation. You pull your hand back and land a loud smack on his bottom. He yelps and nearly drops you. You laugh louder, happy with your little ruse. He throws you onto the bed, landing on the fluffy blankets and pillows. He climbs slowly over you with amock predatorial glare. You look at him with a knowing smile. God the last three weeks have been blissful.

After the nightmare and everything that followed, the school had resumed in full swing a week later. Despite the horrors you had to endure, you couldn't let the kids down. You started out with a graphic novel called _Aventures autour du Monde._ Your kids were having lots of fun, and they were learning fast, with surprising enthousiasme. 

Your relationship with Charles hadn't advanced a whole lot in the bedroom, if you know what I mean. You shared way too many  heated stares. And you had way too many crazy hot makeout sessions, to which you were surprised you were able to pull away, because   _God_  that man can kiss. He could make you squirm on the spot just by licking his lips involuntarily, or rubbing his hands in a certain way.

You were falling for him, hard. It was crazy terrifying, but more exhilarating then anything you've ever felt. It felt like you were tight ropping over the Grand Canyon, your knees were weak and your heart was constantly up your throat, but if you fell, you'd be welcomed by strong arms. And for the first time, you were pretty sure he felt the same way.

If the heated glances sent your way were anything to go off of. But it wasn't just that, he'd do little things that showed you how much he appreciated you. He made you a cup of tea in the morning, just how you'd like it. He'd make the bed in the morning, sometimes bring you breakfast. If you were worried or stressed out about something, he would hold you and whisper comforting things into your ear. You couldn't help but reciprocate. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

And you couldn't help but smile every time you saw him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was kind of an idea I've had for awhile for a oneshot, but I just added it here. 
> 
> NOW, if you didn't read the note at the beginning, I'll say it again. I need at least two or three ideas for filler chapter before a few BIG things are going to happen. So, let me know what you guys want to see.
> 
> POLL 1
> 
> A cute little date between you and Charles or some backstory for reader. If you guys want the backstory for reader, it might take a little more time because its gonna be a long and I'm guessing heavy chapter. 
> 
> POLL 2
> 
> Do you want some Hank/Charles bonding or Raven/Reader bonding?  
> I wouldn't mind writing both, it's honestly your choice.
> 
> POLL 3
> 
> Do you want a scene in the classroom or some bts 'after work' scenes in the X-Men fam?  
> I will be honest with you, classroom scenes are a little hard to write but I'll do it for you guys!
> 
> Also do you guys want more French stuff inside? Let me know!
> 
> LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS!
> 
> Thanks to all my readers ! <3 Love you guys!


	10. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS *mentions of abuse and past rape* (not a description)
> 
> I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I had a really hard time approaching this chapter, but once I got it flowing it was easy.  
> I'd like to make a special thanks to Vixen_519 and Cata_Lina for the guidance, it really means a lot to me. Thank you very very much.  
> The length of the next chapter might be a little shorter so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Thanks you so much! Make my day better and leave a comment or a kudos!

"I'm going to miss you." You murmured into the crook of his neck. You stand at the main entrance. Charles one step down from you, so you were both level arms wrapped around each other. His right hand rubbing comforting cercles on your back. His winter jacket slightly scratchy against your cheek.

  
"I know darling," He places a kiss on your forehead, you close your eyes at the touch. " but, you are going to be okay. The students are going to be done for the year this Friday. I'll be back before you know it." He says soothingly, his hand now cupping you cheek, his thumb drawing little cercles. You smile sadly.

  
"Erik is going to be back from God knows where tomorrow morning  and you have Raven and Moira." You nod, emotions keeping you from speaking without bursting out into tears. You scold yourself realizing how ridiculous you are, he's barely leaving for a week!

  
"(y/N), you aren't ridiculous. I'm sad too, but you know how it is." You can feel the excitement rolling off of him. He's going on a little field trip with Hank to speak at a few universities. He'll give few talks and he'll even privately discuss with a few students. He's been bursting with joy ever since he got the invitation in the mail. You were so happy for him when he told you.

  
"I know," you smile genuinely and kiss him soundly on the lips," the students are going to love you."

His cheeks tinge pink at your praise. His arms were now looped behind your back and yours were held firmly on his shoulder. You could hear Hank shouting at Charles, telling him it was time to leave. And then you heard him teasing you both saying that the canoodling was made for inside the bedroom and not outside where his eyes were burning. You laughed and secretly flipped him off behind Charles' back, you heard him cackling in response. During this whole exchange your lover had been staring at you with doe-y eyes. He's smiling your favourite smile. The one where his rosy lips twitch up only a bit, into a little smirk, but it's his eyes that tell the whole story. The stare is so intense you can't even look away, they twinkle, it's as if he's memorizing every freckle and every dimple on your face. As if you're the most beautiful thing in the world.

  
"And you are the most beautiful thing in the world, love." He says touching your foreheads together. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips and finally pulls away from you holding you at arms length.

"Je t'aime vraiment tu sais?" You tell him. Now that you've been teaching French classes for a few months now, your native language has been slipping through. (You'd also like to mention the fact that your students have been progressing beautifully and they've shown more interest in the language then you thought they would've. You also taught Charles some of it, and his English accent mixed into the foreign words is now your prime source of comedic relief.) Charles has told you more than once that he doesn't mind, in fact he found it quite sexy. 

"Je sais." He winks. "I'll see you Saturday." You watch as he walks away. You blow him a kiss, and like the dork he is, he catches it and hugs it to his chest. You laugh quietly and close the giant wooden doors. You turn around and see Raven leaning against the wooden rail of the stairs, one eyebrow quirked up. 

"Night in" She stated, not asking. You laugh a little and smile back. "Of course." The rest of the day was dedicated to soaking in the tranquility of the weekend. At the moment ,you were both laying on her ridiculously large bed, on your backs staring at the ceiling and talking. Raven had a mask on and two cucumbers on her eyes.

"Sooooo." She says slyly. You roll your eyes knowing what's coming next.

"You and Charles?"

"Yep" you say, popping the p.

"I. Want. Details." She pauses between each words.

"Nope!" You fire back quickly. You try and make a quick getaway, but she grips your wrist before you can exit. She looks at you pointedly, knowing you had lost this battle before it had even started you sit back down and curl your legs under you. She rolls over and rests her chin on her hands. You let out a dramatic sigh, maybe you could divulge a bit. Since you've never had a close enough friend that you trust to actual talk about your personal life, you thought you might as well give it a try.

"I mean, I've never been happier in my life." You smile down at your hands, conjuring up an image of Charles. "He makes me a complete different person, a better person. He's just," you take a deep breathe and sigh dreamily. Realizing you sound completely ridiculous, you redden and apologies for rambling.

Raven is grinning from ear to ear. "It's fine... but you've got it bad for him." You laugh, but you don't even deny it. Because it's true.

"Soooo, You and Hank." You say imitating her previous inquiries.

"Ya," She smiles shyly," I've got it bad too." You both laugh wholeheartedly.

"I guess we're on the same band wagon."

A comfortably silence falls over the both of you, as your minds wander.

"Have you guys done it?" She asks, as if it's a casual thing.

First, her question startled you out of your wandering thoughts and secondly, you turn a deep shade of red at the bluntness of her question. You are stunned into silence, she mistook your quietness for not knowing what she meant, so she started clarifying.

"You know, have you guys, done the deed. Gone to town?," You mouth is gaping at this point. " Have you guys fucked?"

"No! No.," you say shaking your head, reddening even more. "We haven't, not yet, anyways. He said, well, I said, no, we both said no rush." She could see nervousness and fear flit across your facial features.

"Wait a minute," she says confused, you stare at her," Don't tell me you've... never... Oh wow! But you're such an attractive person!" You blush at her praise, but you can't stop fumbling with your hands now that she's discovered your 'secret'.

"You've never-." She doesn't continue her phrase, but she waves around with her hands, you knew what she meant. You hesitate. You've never actually told anyone about this but you were pretty glad you were getting this off your chest.

"No, well sort of, actually not really." You stutter. You can see her confused gaze on you, her demeanour changed from playful and teasing to concern and worry. Her silence urged you to continue. 

"When I was young, actually until I was 12, we lived in a really sketchy neighbourhood in Nice. It was beautiful, really. Despite the steady stream of criminals roaming the streets, it was rather enjoyable. My parents...," you trail off and clear your throat after a pause," Well you already know about my parents. They were terrible, but they kept a roof over your head. Anyways, one night they asked me to take out the trash."

You recall that moment. You just turned twelve, you've become more of an adult then some of the millennials living in the area. The memory is painfully vivid. That week, you barely ate anything. Your dad wasn't even home a third of the time and when he was, he definitely wasn't sober. Your mom spent hours listening to the boring telemarketing ads playing on the radio. You remember the mouldy smell of the dirty apartment and the lingering scent of alcohol everywhere. You remember the nasally voice of the telemarketing man.

"Achetez un et obtient deux gratuits! Un rabais imbattable!"

  
You easily imagine the dirty two bedroom apartment with stained beige walls, the flies flying around and the dirt caked into every corner. That night your mom had asked you to take out the trash.

"Sort les déchets." She commanded. She had left a cut on your forehead earlier that morning, but it was nothing compared to when your dad was there.

You simply obeyed her orders and walked quietly out of the house. The walk to the garbage disposal outside was quiet and dark. You deposited the black bag into the bin, before you could even react, some man had pinned you to the brick wall, held your wrists tightly and clamped his legs around yours to make sure you didn't escape.

"Comment ça une jolie petite jeune comme toi soit seule?" He leered into your ear, you remember the terrible smell of his breathe and his long and sharp fingernails digging into your skin.

Pulling yourself from the memory you rub your hands on your thighs.

"What I'm trying to say is, the first dick I incountered wasn't actually supposed to be there." You say, not even fazed. It haunted you for years, your anger had simmered. You learned to live with it and now it was a fleeting memory. "But I haven't told him yet..." you say embarrassed.

Raven was at loss for words, but thankfully you didn't see disgust or worse, sympathy. She was just speechless, but a certain air of possessiveness loomed over. Instead, she took your hands and looked you straight in the eye.

"Is this man still alive?" She practically growled.

"Um, I guess, he probably is." You look at her confused, why is she asking-- oh.

"Raven, he's probably dead by now, in those living conditions he is most likely dead from sickness." Her glare retreats, and is replaced with a soft and gently smile.

"And that's why, your first time with Charles is going to be that special." She smiles kindly. You're glad she reacted as such, you wouldn't have known what to do if she started to pity you.

You flashed a grateful smile. After the heart felt moment, you continued on with a normal conversation.

You talked about nothing and everything. You laughed until your stomach hurt and you sang songs until your voice faded. It was almost three in the morning when the both of you finally crashed out of exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

You groan as a beam of sunlight hits your face directly. "Putain.." you rasp, your voice still hoarse with sleep. You look up at the clock, it's already 9:30. Shit, Erik is going to be here in half in our. Raven is sleeping happily on her side of the bed, snuggled up with a pillow. You chuckle quietly at the sight. You plop your head heavily onto a fluffy pillow soaking in the last few seconds of slumber and groggily get up.

You change into sweatpants and a flannel, walking down to the kitchen to make yourself some coffee, you're going to need it.

By the time you cook up a small breakfast, you hear a loud knock. You bolt up and run to the door like a toddler on Christmas Day. You swing the door open, and low and behold, Erik Lehnsherr in a black coat covered in a slight sheet of snow. He stands there unsure what to do. His uncertainty was the first thing you felt. You grabbed his coat and ushered him inside. At this point, you haven't said a word. You both stand in front of each other unsure what to do. 

After a few moments, you grab him and pull him into a hug. A tight one, at first he's not sur what to do, but he eventually wraps his arms around you too and clings onto you.

Once you pull away, you see his eyes full of questions. As an answer, you pull him towards the kitchen, sitting down at the table. He sits down facing you, you know he has something to say so you wait until he says it himself.

" You aren't mad at me?" The way he says it is almost childish, you would've laughed if he wasn't so guilty. Sensing his worries you make sure to do all the talking now so that he could empty out whatver he had to say later. 

"No," You replied simply,"you _are_  held accountable for your actions and the consequences of your decisions, but," you emphasize on the 'but' to make sure he gets the point," at the time you weren't in the right state of mind. You were overcome by rage and revenge. And just so you know, I forgive you." His gaze was unwavering as he took in the words you said, tears brimmed his bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, really thank you. I appreciate your considerate point of view, but I'm going to apologize either way. I shouldn't have betrayed my real family, and I'm glad I have you to set me straight." His voice was strained with emotion, but he laughs a bit at the last part. You smile at him, over the moon that the old Erik is back.

"You've been out and about lately, what have you been doing?" He takes a sip of his coffee and sets out on the story of his journey.

Turn out, he just did a lot of travelling. He said he needed a bit (a lot) of time to clear his conscious, to set his priorities straight. 

"Seeing some of the destruction I made, made me angry at myself, but I tried to help where I could." You smiled at him, you were proud. You both talked for hours, Raven finally joined and gave him a big hug too.

You talked about the school, how you were going to handle the week. By the end of the day you were exhausted, but content. Raven bid the both of you goodnight before retreating to her room. You turn back to Erik and see the mischievous grin gracing his features. You groan and roll your eyes in annoyance knowing exactly what he's about to ask.

"You AND Charles?" He says, but your not even fazed because it's the first time you see him smile so big.

"Yes, yes," you giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush," me and Charles." He jumps up and throws one fist in the air.

"Finally!" You laugh at his excitement, you really missed him. He walks around the corner and gives you one big hug again.

"Finally," he repeats," I'm so glad, listening to your endless pining for months and months and months was really getting on my nerves." You feign being hurt and place a hand to your heart gasping exaggeratedly.

In the company of your friends, the week flew by exceptionally fast. Although, sleep was sparse since you were missing your personally heater and cuddler. That man had you head over heels and you were enjoying every second of it.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Charles POV

**Friday Night**  (Author's note: the first part is on a Saturday) 

He had just gone off stage from the last conference of the week, it was at a rather small University and the students and teachers appreciated it very much. Once the lights were out and he walked passed the curtains, Hank joined him.

"Hank, I want to take (y/N) out on a date." Hank looks at him surprised. The Charles he knew was a man known for his long string of one night stands and short term relationships. His 'dates' normally happen the first time they meet at the bar, where he recites his famous 'mutant gene' pick up line.

"Really? At least your canoodling will stay out of the school, you guys are so cute it makes me sick!" That earns him a smack to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Yes really. Also, how are you and Raven any different, I almost caught you guys--" the look Hank on was enough to make him shut up and burst out laughing, he looked like an actual beet.

"Ok ok, but seriously, what should I do?" He asked, running his hand over his bald head. They both rolled the idea around for awhile until inspiration finally came late that same night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Did you like it? DID you not? Let me know!!! I also apologize for any typos. Please remember comments are really appreciated !!!! Also... 600 HITS OMG WOW I can't even like imagine that many people. Thank you very very much and know that I really do appreciate you guys <3 <3
> 
> Warningggsss for next chapter : there might be. Who am I kidding. There will be smut in the next chapter BUT I might put this story in a series and you can go check out the smut part on your own just in case you don't actually want to read that.  
> I'm also going to make a female and male version of that scene because I'm keeping in mind both genders at this point :)))))
> 
> Translations
> 
> "Je t'aime vraiment tu sais?" I really love you, you know?  
> (It sounds weird in English but it's used a lot in French) 
> 
> "Je sais" I know
> 
> "Sort les déchets" Take out the trash/garbage.
> 
> "Comment ça une jolie petite jeune comme toi soit seule"   
> How come a pretty little kid like you is outside alone.  
> Thank you and see you next week!


	11. Lights out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: sort of smut
> 
> Sorrry for the long wait. I've had a lot of health complications, don't worry nothing too bad, but I've been spending a lot of time at the hospital. Honestly I have a love hate relationship with this chapter. It's really long, I'm hoping you're okay with that.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I wrote half of this when I was still a little loopy on pain meds.
> 
> Enjoy :))))

You slowly peel your eyes open. But, you see only black, because there's a rough material tied around your head so tightly your lids feel like they're being forced closed. What? You crease your forehead and hiss at the sting that comes with. You instantly feel warm blood trickle down your face. You move your hand to wipe away the blood, but find them tightly restrained behind your back. Panic slowly settles in when you can't decipher your surroundings. Who took me away? What happened? You take deep breaths, desperate to calm yourself. Nothing good will happen if you aren't in control, you tell yourself. After two minutes of deep breathing, you try and make out your surroundings.

You wiggle around a bit and find that you're sitting on a rickety wooden chair. Your hands are bound tightly with unevenly braided rope, so are your ankles. You try to move your legs to see if there's any give but you're greeted with immense pain to your left thigh.  _Fuck_! That feels like a bullet wound. You try and heal yourself but you're met with a mental block. You try and reach to feel the minds of others but you feel a cement wall blocking you, denying access. You must be in a room padded with the stuff in the helicopter, when you were trying to get Raven, Hank  
and Moira out. 

You can't see, hear or feel anything, but you feel so _so_  sore. Your shoulders are incredibly tense, your arms are practically hanging of your shoulders, you ribs feel like they've been hit by a truck, your head is guaranteed to have a concussion...

You don't know how long you sit there in silence for. You slowly start to get parched, but not hungry. Your mind goes blank after awhile. 

You hear the creaking of un-greased metal hinges, startling you from your empty thoughts. You immediately turn to the sound, it's coming from straight in front of you, maybe a few feet away. Three sets of heavy footsteps follow through. Two of them walk away from you and one comes right up in your face. You can smell the alcohol and the shitty cologne off of him. Despite the fact that your blindfolded, you look at him, your chin up with a defiant glare. You hear rustling and a metal table being rolled up next to you, tools clattering. A calloused hand caresses your cheek, you flinch away in disgust. It travels to the back of your head and rips off youths blindfold. You blink hard, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the dim yellow, lights. You keep your eyes cast down to avoid your assailants stare that you can feel on you. The tiles are grey and so clean, you can almost see your own reflection. Your kidnapper, no, capturer ? speaks up.

"Oh, que tu as grandis, ma belle." the voice that you despised so much in your youth speaks up.

You look up in fear and shock as the familiar face and nasally voice stands before you. His snake like smile, towers over you. You predict it before it actually happens, but he swings his arm and lands an awful punch to your jaw, rendering you unconscious.

 

* * *

 

36 hours earlier

"(Y/n), staring at the clock isn't going to make time go by faster." Erik says, sitting down in front of you.

Charles was finally, _finally_ coming back from his road trip. The week had been fun and challenging. (Also, very tiring but you weren't going to mention that) Without him, time seems to tick by slowly. Classes were still fun, the kids were always entertaining, but the down time was never the same. Even hanging out with Raven, even Erik, couldn't fill the emptiness in your stomach. You'd never imagined to be so sappy, sometimes you realize how gross it kind of is. Raven thinks it's cute, Erik just rolls his eyes at your desperation.

You never thought you'd fall for someone like this. In the way where being away from them for one minute, is like not being able to grow old together. Or, every mile between you, is gut wrenching. In fact, it is, your mental bond with him grew weaker the further he travelled. Before leaving he warned you that this would happen, he'd already experienced this with Raven, he was familiar with the gut wrenching feeling, but not you.

The first day physically hurt, but it dulled down afterwards.

"You can't stare at the clock for another 8 hours!" He says trying to peel you away from your spot. It was 8:30 in the morning, he's arriving at 4. You. Couldn't. Wait.

"Come on, let's go find Raven and have some fun."

"She's probably training, let's not bother her." Trying to pry him off you.

"You know she likes training in teams so let's go!!"

"Fine! Fine!" You give in," I'll get changed. I'll be there in ten." He smiles at you in victory, and skips away like the child he is.

You walk up the now familiar wooden creaky staircase up to your room. Well, Charles' room. You've practically started to live there, you still had your room, but of course, you chose to stay with him. Most of your clothes had made way to his closet too, it was sweet, he made space for you.

You make a beeline for the closet and glare at the neatly done bed. It was ridiculously hard to fall asleep without him, you were sometimes plagued with nightmares, but on those nights Erik kept you company. God bless Erik. You quickly got changed and headed to the training area. It was about the size of a standard gym to accommodate any older students who wanted to workout. Down the hall is where the new students 'show-off' there mutations to Charles for his personal assessment.

You swipe a keycard and spot Erik and Raven right away. Raven looked like she hasn't started anything too intense yet.

"Hey! How are you holding up?" Out of all the people you knew, Raven could relate to you the most. You just shrug and give a lopsided smile.

"We're just going to spar for a bit."

The three of you start warming up. Also being a bit childish, you end up chasing each other around, trying to trip each other or doing other dumb stuff that only eight year olds should be aloud to do. By the time you've spent two hours in the gym you haven't even started to spar.

"Guys," you place your hand on your knees gasping for air and trying not to laugh," please, stop running, I need a new set of lungs. Laughing while running is really, really hard." You weren't exactly the fittest person in the world, but you definitely weren't out of shape. Your cardio was pretty good, but you didn't stand a chance to sprinting around and full out laughing at the same time. They both stopped, tears in there eyes still clutching there stomachs.

The three of you dropped to the floor and splayed on the mat, your heads touching, and talking about life. That conversation is probably one you're going to remember. It wasn't even about anything important, but you enjoyed yourself so much. You and Raven talked about Charles and Hank (obviously), Erik, being asexual, was just content in listening to both of your infatuated rambling.  
"You know when you told me that Charles never put his clothes in the hamper?" You asked Raven, craning your neck to look at her, she nods.  
"I totally know what you mean." She laughs airily.

"Is he physically incapable of moving his hand a foot to the side to put his pants in the damn box." You exhaled. It was cute though, he always looked like a deer caught in headlights whenever you see him do it.

"Hank is probably the messiest person ever. If the state of his lab says anything." You giggle at that.

"(Y/N) it's almost four." Erik says. You take a look at your wrist watch to confirm his words. You jump up at his words, time went by so fast. Raven and Erik give each other a look of accomplishment.

"Ok! Got to go!" You run back to your room and take a quick shower. You sprint down the stairs and almost trip on the carpet. You swing open the doors and take another look at your watch. Ten to.

You sit impatiently on the stone step waiting for his arrival. Snow is falling in thick white sheets, some end up on your knees and you look at the intricate little patterns that the little snow flakes have. All of them different, you wondered how that works. You stare out into the distance and see two headlights beaming out into the slowly dimming sunlight. You jump up, but decide against running towards the car and hauling Charles to the bedroom.

The rumble of the engine grows louder, so does the connection and the presence of his mind in yours.

Finally, the black car drives up the driveway and stops right in front of you, you're heart practically bursting with happiness. Hank steps out of the passenger side of the car first. A big smile donning his face. He opens his arms and you give him a big ol' hug.

"I missed you!" You tell him. He gives you a quick peck to the cheek. " Now go find Raven." His eyes light up and he runs straight into the mansion.

You watch him leave and turn your head to him. Charles. Your man, your lover, your everything (sappy, I know). You both smile a face-splitting grin and your heart just leaps out of your chest.

"Hey" you say, suddenly shy. His blue eyes are just staring intently at you. He opens his arms invitingly.  
"Come here, love" he says in that smooth soothing voice you didn't even know you missed so dearly.

You literally sprint towards and jump up into his arms. You wrap your legs around his waist and hook your ankles together behind his back. He catches you as if you weigh nothing. (Just going to mention how strong your boy is) His hands grab your thighs supporting you and you place yours on the sides of his face. You stare at his beautiful face. God, you missed him. You run your hands over his scalp and his cheeks. You place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He lets out a soft gasp.

"I" you whisper, while place one between his brows.

"Missed" a kiss on his nose.

"You" a kiss on his cheek. After every single kiss, his grip on your thighs tightened a bit.

And finally, the moment you've been waiting a long week for.  
You kiss him gently on his perfectly sculpted lips. It's like a breathe of fresh air or like the dam of a hydroelectric plant just broke through. A deep groan tears through him and it just... wow.

You don't know how long you stayed there in his arms but when you pull away you're out of breathe and flushed a deep red. You stare at each other lovingly until he attacks you with tiny little kisses and pecks your face and your neck. You laugh and giggle try to swat him away, he knows you're ticklish there.

"You know I love you very, very, very much." He says, his hands on your waist.

"Yep" you says popping the p. He laughs at you. You missed his laugh too. In fact your missed everything about him. Then his demeanour changes a bit, it's... shy?

"(Y/N),"he takes a deep breathe," I was wondering, well, I was thinking, you know, about us. We haven't been together for long and I haven't taken you out on a date. Well, it's not going to be anything to crazy but--" you silence him with a kiss.

"You don't even have to ask." You tell him, he smiles at you. He takes your hand in his and walks up to your bedroom.  
"Am I supposed to dress fancy?"

"No, casual will do." He jumps onto the bed and leans against the headboard. You chuckle at his antics.

You strip out of the clothes that you're wearing and look through your wardrobe. Crap, the shirt you wanted was on the bench in the bedroom. You walk out of the walk-in closet and look around the room for your shirt.

"Have you seen my blue shirt laying around?" You turn to look at him. You're met with the sight of him with one arm behind his head and (shirtless, may I add) hooded eyes looking at you up and down greedily. You smirk and twirl around.

"Enjoying the view?" He hums in response. All you can do is smile mischievously and put on your shirt as provocatively as possible. You could hear his slightly shallow breathing and you choose to ignore it, just to tease him. You continue getting ready and you both fall into a familiar routine.

"Ready?" He asks, ever the gentleman. You smile and nod, pecking him on the cheek. He wraps a protective arm around you and takes you to the car.

The ride to the restaurant isn't long at all. It looks a little worse for wear with the exterior made of wood painted white and blue peeling in a few places. The entrance adorned with a red frame and frosted glass doors. Red and blue striped tents create a small shadow over the perimeter of the joint. The car stops, Charles exits the car to open your side. You smile one hell of a bright smile because his eyes twinkle at you. His hand rests on your lower back leading you to the inside of the restaurant. The moment you enter, soft jazz music flood your ears. The floors are slightly rickety but the atmosphere is warm and welcoming. The lights are soft and dim, you could still see his facial features but you couldn't see someone's face five feet away. On the right side, there were tables and on the left there was a bar with a couple bartenders and various alcoholic drinks. A waiter leads you to a little table in the corner with a small red candle in the middle.

He pulls out the chair for you and sits. The steady conversation between you both is fluid and so easy. And the level of 'flirty-ness' was a little over the top, but neither of you were going to mention that. After your ridiculously amazing dinner you both migrate to the edge of the bar. During you conversation, you kept sharing little kisses, suggestive stares and flirtatious touches.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Don't run away!" He teased.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

While he went to pick up a drink, you were lost in thought. There was little bit of a long line, it took longer than you thought.

Suddenly, a deep voice spoke from behind you.

"Hey, there pretty lady." He said from behind you, he's obviously very intoxicated. You ignore him.

"Come on, don't be rude, pretty person like you shouldn't ignore a man." He sneered. Rage started boiling inside, but you stayed calm and stoic. But, when he stood in front of you and put a harsh hand on your hip, his breathe mingling on your neck, you could smell his aftershave and the alcohol he drank. And that's when a familiar voice calls out from behind you.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Charles voice was viscous and cold. His face was red and a vein in his neck was popping out, he seemed to have an iron grip on your shoulder. You lay yours over his and give him a reassuring squeeze and get up. You lay both of your hand on the strangers shoulders and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't. FUCKING. Touch. Me." You hiss. You grip his shoulders and drive your knee to his crotch, landing a painful blow. He screams and crumbles to the ground.

"Bitch!" He screams, you just giggle and grab Charles' wrist and run out of the joint. He stops you and grips your forearms.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" His tone worried.

"I'm fine! Really... it was fun kicking him in the balls." You laughed. "He totally deserves it." His grip relaxes and he lets out a relieved sigh. You both walk to the car. He suddenly pushes you harshly against the door and places a fevered kiss on your lips, unlike anything you've ever done, it was aggressive and passionate.

"You. Are. Mine. Do you understand me? Mine." That dominant side of his voice churns something deep inside of you. You moan lightly as he starts nipping and a kissing your neck, you tilt your head back giving him better access. You subconsciously grind your hips and he lets out a guttural groan. An involuntary shiver runs down your spine, you let out a loud sigh. Then, he just pulls away. You look at him confused.

"If I keep going, I won't be able to hold myself back." He breathes heavily through his nose, exhaling out of his mouth, trying to keep his composure.  
You decide to tease him even more, get him really hot and bothered. You grip the front of his shirt and pull him towards you, you place a soft kiss on the side of his neck and you nibble his earlobe and whisper into his ear.

"I'm looking forward to it, Professor." He backs away, his pupils dilated and his breathing hitched. You loved the affect you had on him. You push him to the side, open the door, nonchalantly getting in the car , ignoring your own arousal. You watch him stand there in awe for roughly thirty seconds, and than sprint around the car, jump in the driver seat and drive out and back to the mansion in record time.

The tension between the both of you is palpable. The walk back to your bedroom is one that drags in for eternities. There are sparks flying between the both of you. You haven't done anything but kiss but you're literally melting and could possibly be a puddle on the floor.

(Authors note: I would be)

Once you both stand in front of the door, he turns the door knob. The moment you pass the threshold of the door you are pinned against the wall, his hips rutting against yours and his hands are roaming your body ripping off items of clothing. And... you can't help but reciprocate.

Somehow, through your fevered kisses, he managed to bring you over to the bed with minimum casualties. (You'll have to buy a new lamp). Charles practically throws you onto the bed. He jumps onto you and lays a searing kiss on your lips, your hands lift the hem of his shirt that has been on way to long. Now discarded, you let your hands roam freely on the soft expanse of his muscled back. His kisses start travelling lower and lower, going from a bit rough to increasingly gentle. He worships the skin around your neck, to your collarbone, to your chest, your stomach... Then he skips down to your feet and nips at the sensitive skin behind your knees making you mewl softly. Up your thighs, his hand cup your ass kneading them softly but before he gets so close to where you want him to desperately be, you lay a soft hand on his shoulder. He looks up, worry in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" He asks, concerned. You giggle shyly and pull him up to face you. Your bodies, skin to skin.  
"It's just that I've never... you know?" His eyes go wide.

"That's okay. But you should've told me, I wouldn't have gone so fast darling." He kisses your knuckles.

He basically resumes what he was doing before but in a much gentler, sweeter manner. Every kiss and peck is burning hot and makes you squirm, his calloused hands rest on your hips to keep you from lifting them.

Somehow he managed to undress himself through all of this and he was now hovering over you. His body emanating heat as he looks at you with so much love and devotion.

Are you sure? He asks silently. You nod. You were nervous, but it was Charles, and you knew he would never hurt you.

 ** _God_** , it was everything you hoped for and better. The sheer amount of pure unadulterated pleasure was overwhelming. It made you see white behind your eyelids. The strangled groans and moans slipping through both of your mouths was obscene, but you loved everything about it. As you could feel yourself climbing higher and higher, you gripped onto his arms. A pleasurable tingle growing from the tips of your toes to your finger, down your chest to the pressure that's mounting and mounting and mounting until you don't know if you could bare it anymore. He was also reaching his peak, his pace became stuttered and his breathing was fast.

"(Y/N), let go, come on baby, let go" and that's all you needed. It was so intense, all of your muscles ceased up and your toes curled. You let out a scream, not caring about who heard you. Your body was shaking and your insides were jelly while he was still riding out his orgasm.

He collapsed next to you, both of you flushed and breathing hard, completely relaxed. You turn to face him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"We should do that again." You joke. You both start to giggle like middle schoolers.

Afterwards, you sleep wrapped around each other like vines over an old wooden house. Nightmares didn't dare plague you, either way, he would've fought them off for you.

 

As sleep slowly evades you, you swipe your arm around looking for your personal cuddler, but he wasn't there. You sit up and groan at the soreness between your legs--. Wait. Last nights memories slowly flow in, and you blush. You pick up some of the discarded clothes on the floor and put them on only to notice a little note on your bedside table.

_Good morning, love. I had some errands to run. Would you mind getting a few things at the grocery store? Erik ate all the contents of the fridge._

_Love, Charles. Xx_

You giggle a little, you found yourself smiling a lot more lately. Your skin glowed a little, and your hair looked shinier. What is he doing to you?

You freshen up a bit and head out to the local farmers market to buy the food you all desperately needed. It was a 20 mins drive out. You picked up all the things you needed and payed at the cash. When you walked out you had this strange feeling, as if someone's watching you. You slowed down your pace and searched through the minds of a few people on the street, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Are you (f/N) (l/N)?" A deep male voice said. You turn to look at the man in a black suit and glasses.

"Depends, who's asking?" You face him.

He lifts a hand and swings a needle into your neck. You drop your groceries and send one final message before falling to the ground, unconscious.

_Charles, help. Find me_

 

* * *

 

  
Back at the School

  
"Well it's not my fault that you have the appetite of a mammoth--."

  
_Charles, help. Find me_

 

"Wait." He holds a hand up at Erik. A frown gracing his features. "Something's wrong. (Y/N) has been... (y/N) has been taken, kidnapped.. ?" He says as he shifts through your recent memories, but suddenly blocked. Panic slowly rises up his throat.

"Erik go find Hank. I'm going to go find Raven and Jean." He spits out. Erik has never seen him so angry, he dared not say another word whizzing off to find Hank.

_Don't worry, I'll find you. Be brave and I won't let whoever take you get out of this alive  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did you like it? Did you not? Too long? More smut? ;) 
> 
> Anyways.... next week might also take a while. I have to go through more tests at the hospital. But, I am missing a week of school so I'll try and write more. Thank you for everyone who commented you guys really make my day especially when I'm stuck in the hospital all day long. <3  
> Please leave a comment it's really appreciated. I loveee interacting with my readers. And maybe even a kudos if you're feeling nice :))) (I don't want to sound greedy)
> 
> P.s.: did any of you see Tom holland in his Lip Sync Battle? OMFG I died. If you haven't, go check it out.
> 
> Byeee lovelies, see you next week <333


	12. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING mentions of past abuse and neglect
> 
> Hey! this chapter came out faster so I'm really happy with that. I'll be honest with you, this was a pain in the ass to write. It took me hours. HOURS. To get it up and finished. At some point word just crashed and everything I did was gone. SO that was great. I was literally on the verge of tears. Ya, and the hospital stuff is gone so everything's a-ok now.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy !!!!!!!!!

"How?!" you scream at him, "I saw you die, I saw you crumble to the ground like the piece of garbage you are!" you hiss at him, angry tears roll down your cheeks. You felt, betrayed, angry, dismissed, guilty and... "How are you still alive? I killed you!" The chair and the ropes dig into your flesh as you struggle against your bonds. All that time, all those consecutive years of utter pain and sorrow, resurface when you look up to see his disgustingly familiar face. Cold beady blue-grey eyes split with a crooked nose and his lips are always turned up in a crude cocky smirk that you want to rip off his face. He's wearing an ill-fitting gray suit and cheap, clicky shoes. "You really thought your little stage play was enough to kill me?" his french accent strong, " Do you need me to remind you that I'm the one who made you who you are today?" his face kept getting closer and closer. "That I'm the one that you should be with, not that dumb English boy --" The whole time he was speaking you were boiling in your seat, but that- that made you seethe.

You let out a low, slightly primal growl and do what you thought would humiliate him the most. You gather up a big, thick gob of spit and launch at his face. The sudden onslaught made the guards step up, but he raises a hand, ordering them to back off. You slouch back into your chair, with a satisfied smirk. He backs away slowly, pulling out a yellow stained handkerchief and wipes off his face. "You were always a feisty one." With that, he exits the room with his two goons. 

 

**Flashback**

"Regarde-moi!" your mother gripped your shoulders tightly and turned you to her, " tu vas te taire. Tu vas suivre cet homme, tu fais ce qu'il te dit de faire sans pleurer comme une salope." All you could do was nod and walk over to the man with the dark glasses and the weird shoes.

You look up to him and he opens up his hand, beckoning you to place it in his. You do as you're told but you don't like the feeling. You liked your momma's hand. His were too hard and her's were soft. You tried to slide your hand away but he didn't let go. You considered kicking and screaming, but the look on momma's face was enough to keep you quiet. She always made that face when she wanted you to know that if you were disobedient, you wouldn't get any food that night, maybe you'd get beat. It was always something different.

He leads you out of the crumbling apartment duplex and into a white mini-van. He lets go of your hand for a second and grips you under your arms and lifts you into the truck. Inside it was dark and smelled of sweat and old leather. You heard them speak in hushed whispers. The same man climbed into the back of the van with you and closed the sliding door, locking it in the process. Yellow lights illuminated the inside, thick metal rods were lined across the walls of the little space. You were sitting in a black chair that was heavily padded, your head was leaning on a hard cushion with metal plates placed on either side of your face, making it impossible for you to turn your head. Another contraption lowered itself onto your head, like a helmet of sorts. Your small legs were suddenly clamped down by rough fabric that was hooked to the back of your seat, so were your bony arms. Your eyes darted frantically from side to side, looking for a way to escape. 

"Ne panique pas, ma belle, dans quelques heures tu vas devenir utile pour la premiere fois dans ta vie." His words did not reassure you, they were everything but kind, sadly you couldn't move and you couldn't get into his head, you weren't given much of a choice. The ride to wherever you were going was long, exhaustion was gripping at your malnourished body. When you were finally starting to drift away, the van drifted to a halt, startling you from your light slumber. From there everything was a blur. Men crowded around you speaking several different languages you didn't understand, and you still couldn't get into their heads. Other people moved your chair up and rolled you out into a room. You knew you arrived in a warehouse that was seemingly clean, you were rolled passed metal doors and into hallways with concrete walls and chipped painting. Lamps hung low on the ceiling and swayed from side to side. Several men lead you to an empty room with a small cot, a sink and a toilet off to the side of the large room. In the center of the room was a metal chair, with numerous contraptions and little metal tables that had tools on them. Before you could take a good look, you were moved away once again.

**Present**

 

 

That must've been over ten years ago. You huff out an ironic laugh in the empty room. You lean against the back of the chair and close your eyes. How is it that not only ten hours ago you were practically bouncing up and down with joy. Yes, the past still came to haunt you every now and then but you fought through it and now, you have family that helped you, you have Charles. Just thinking about him makes you feel better. You can still feel the dull ache in your entire body and the bullet wound that is a faint reminder of the reality you are in, you can still smell the rancid familiarity and feel ropes digging into your skin. But, his sweet, beautiful face is your pain reliever, your Advil, and your Tylenol. A dose of morphine that you want to have an endless supply of.

You couldn't believe he was alive. Rene Toussaint. Even saying his name made you sick. You remembered everything about him. He was the man who came to your home every other week and snatched you away for a couple of days to do things to your body you wanted to forget. (And you did for awhile) From your brief research, he was working or the government, some world renowned politician that fought against the acceptance of mutants and voted for experimentation and segregation of the steadily growing mutant population. Of course, you didn't know that at the time. Your parents did, but the prospect of money came up and they didn't hesitate to give up their little girl. All you could do for now was sit and think. One question that came up to the forefront of your mind was What are you doing here? Obviously, he wants you here for a reason, yet he could've gotten a hold of you a long time ago.

When you slipped through their grasp when you were on the verge of eighteen, they came looking for you for approximately a year and gave up after that. Rene probably deemed you a lost cause. He wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of looking for you, just because you covered up your tracks really well. You changed your name more than once, you looked nothing like you did when you were younger. (You gave Charles and everyone else back at home your real name) So, he needs you for something now? If he needs you for something that has to do with you personally he would've started to do what he has to do immediately and he hasn't. And taking a look at your bullet wound, it was cleaned but not bandaged, probably to cause you pain. The wound wasn't bleeding much and you could see dried blood caked on your thigh. That means you were probably completely unconscious for a couple hours, that was a window of time for him to do whatever he wanted but he didn't. Whatever he needs, whatever information he wants to get is not about you, you are merely a pawn on a chess board and he is greedy for a checkmate.

A voice interrupts your thoughts, no one has entered your room, you take a look around your the room and find a speaker on the ceiling. 

" I can practically hear the gears turning in that wonderful mind of yours. I bet you're wondering why you're here?" Good, straight to the point. "I didn't need you until awhile ago. You were the failed experiment, the one who got away. Remember the first time I met you, I told you that you would be useful. Well, you were. Until I realized that you were weak, do you want to know how I know that? Because no matter what we did, you always had emotions, feelings," he spat out the word. "You showed compassion and that was useless to us." You stayed silent and let him vent. You needed to hear what he had to say to know what to do. "And also you ran away. You hid and fled. Pathetic. For a long time, we forgot about you. We forgot about the project that needed you. But, we still kept tabs on you. It was hard, but you always showed up on our radar from time to time." You weren't surprised at the fact. " And then one day, you turned up at the door of one  _Charles Xavier._ " At the mention of his name, desperately cling to the armrest trying to regain some control over your emotions. "We're actually looking for his," he pauses" cooperation." If he harms him in any way, he will not see the light of day. "Now, now, don't get angry," he says condescendingly," we won't kill him, I don't think so anyways. We'll just use his skills."

God, you wanted to rip his head off. If looks could kill, the speaker would be fried and he would be dead.

You went into his life and turned it upside down. Look at what the cat dragged in!" he said with a fake American accent. "And I was surprised, really. Because you fell in love, and you know what that is? That is his weak spot. The mighty Charles Xavier has a weak spot and we have them sitting right here. And would you like to know what we will do to that little sore spot? I bet you would really, really like to know. Here, I'll tell you. We will push and push and **push** until he brakes under the pressure, he'll cave in. And you know what's the best thing about all of this,  **you** just happen to be his breaking point."

A beep echoes through the room ending your one-sided conversation. A lone tear slips down your face. Okay, you take a deep breathe in and start analyzing his words. His anger definitely escalated towards the end of the conversation. He probably wanted you angry and he succeeded. The anger also indicated that his motives weren't purely professional, but more of a personal vendetta. Exposing his plans the way he did wasn't the smartest thing to do but they had an effect which was probably what he wanted. It could also be him bluffing but you doubted that.

Two armed men open the doors and walk over to you. They bend down and rip off the bonds and hold you up by your arms. You don't feel your legs from sitting for too long and your head is swimming from the concussion you have. They practically drag you to the door. They stop and let you regain your footing.  _Wow they're nice._ You thought ironically. Once you're back on your feet, you step outside. But, that's when you hear them. Stray thought all around. But, didn't they pad in the whole room. You walk as slowly as you can, trying to sort out your thoughts. You close your eyes, and you could see a door that was left agape. You tried to draw in a little energy to fix up your head. That only took a few seconds, it was nice being able to think again. You didn't heal the bullet wound, it would've been too suspicious. You also felt the connection between you and Charles open up, just a fraction. God, that was comforting. Right before you entered another bland room, you threw out one last thought hoping it would reach him just in time.

_I'm okay. I'm here. Hurry._

* * *

**Back at the mansion**

None of them had slept since you disappeared almost twenty-four hours ago. Everyone was coping in a different way, obviously, Charles took it in the worst. They were all gathered in his office. Hank and Raven off to one side. Erik in front of him and Moira on his left.

"Who would do something like that?" Raven asked incredulously. 

"I don't know. But, (y/n) is gone because of me. I told --" He runs a shaky hand over his face. A gentle hand lays itself on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Charles. This is on whoever took (y/n)." Moira says.

"Why don't we try Cerebro?" Erik asks once again.

"Because the link I have is closed off. If I can't find (y/n) , Cerebro can't." He knows he's being stubborn, that's the worst part. Not feeling that constant blanket of warmth in his mind killed him.

"But it's worth a shot." He looks up and sees all of their faces expectant. He sighs and gives up. 

The small group walks towards Cerebro when Charles suddenly halts. Then he suddenly sprints inside the dome. By the time the others catch up with him he already has everything set up and the helmet in his hands. 

"Charles, what's happening? You need to talk to us." Hank says. 

" Our connection is opened right now. But only by a fraction, and I reckon it won't be open much long either." He wears the casque and the familiar red figures start popping up here and there.

Suddenly, it zones in on one.  **New Haven**. He lets out a sigh of relief.  

And then a familiar voice echoes in all of their minds.

_I'm okay. I'm here. Hurry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> 1) Look at me. You will shut up, follow this man and do what he says without crying.  
> 2)Don't panic, in a couple of hours, you will be useful for the first time in your life.
> 
> SOOOO did you like it? I hope you did, this chapter killed me. It's 6 pm where I live and I started at 1 or 2. Help. Since I missed a lot of school I'll be hella busy for a while, the chapters might be a little short but I'll try my best. Now, I'm going to lie down and read a fic. :) 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts, it helps me so much and makes my day!!! Love you guys and see you next time. <33333
> 
> (Leave a kudos if you're feeling like it)


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. If you went to the last chapter in the comment section, I did explain why. I had a lot of complications with my health and I'm missing a lot of school. I frantically wrote this today. Sadly, I'm ending this fic here. I will write an epilogue.   
> I hope you enjoyed this journey!! If ever you want to talk here's my instagram @ terrytao._ Please read the end notes, because I have a little announcement!  
> Love you guys to bits!

“Oomph!” The guard just threw you into the large metal chair in the middle of the room. A sharp metal clang echoes and your back makes an audible pop when you try to straighten up. You bite your lip trying to keep the whimper of pain from slipping through your lips. You’re so going to have a bruise from that. At least your head wasn’t pounding. Your body felt a little better, the bullet wound became an afterthought. You look down to your wrists and notice the angry red marks around them. Great.

You hear the four guards exchanging a few words quietly and confidently walking towards you. Each one of them start completing a ‘task’. One shoves you hard in the chest to keep you from getting up, you’re about to tell him to fuck off and watch the merchandise, then you see one of them pointing his gun at you. You huff out a breath of resilience, but say quiet nonetheless. They start doing their jobs in tense silence, one of them moves your arms into the armrest where an automatic metal band comes to lock you in place. Same thing goes for your legs, the metal latches appear at your ankles, knees and waist. The cold metal digging into your skin. Your back arches uncomfortably because your head is tipped back and held in place.

 Once they finally seemed pleased with your imprisonment, three retreat to the corners of the room. The other walks towards the door, and closes it, blocking any link to the outside world you had left. That feeling is chilling. The eerily emptiness that you have long forgotten in contrast with the warmth and comfort you had become accustom to in the past few years. You close your eyes in displeasure. Even without sight, you can imagine the room you reside in. Pale and distant, the walls painted egg-shell white with a muddy green lining the bottom. The floor was once again concrete, dirty footsteps could be seen, sometimes you could see dust kick up when one of the guards walked past you. This place must’ve been old. There was a bright white light coming from right above you. Other metal shelves lined the walls filled with gadgets you’d never seen before. Beside you lay a few small metal tables that had plastic surgical covers over them, you did not want to know why. Your gaze turned once again, to the grey door in front of you.

Your mind wandered for what seemed like the millionth time today. Tonight? Tomorrow? Your concept of time had completely gone out the window. (Ironically, there weren’t any in the facility) For all you cared, it could’ve been noon or midnight. Your thoughts slowly drift to Charles. (What a surprise) In the short few seconds where that familiar connection was open, you felt a lot of things. You felt guilt, anger, sadness, despair. Despite your current situation, your heart was practically throbbing with worry, not for you, but for him. He was probably blaming himself, it made your heart ache, he was just that kind of man. You were hoping to god that in the short amount of time that you somehow got, that he was able to get a location on you. Luckily, some Norse god blessed you and he happened to be in Cerebro. That gave you a glimmer of hope. But, what you feared was the time spent between now and the ‘rescue’. If that’s what you could call it.

Once again, the door opened with a high pitch wheeze. An unfamiliar gait walking into the room. You look straight into the eyes of this… newcomer. He had grey wispy hair at the top of his head, slim rectangular wire framed glasses on top of an arched nose. Green eyes to match. He was wearing a lab coat that was too large for his seemingly fragile frame. Followed closely behind was obviously Rene.

You groan and roll your eyes internally. You know better than to do those things. Memories from your early childhood resurfacing, you were young, you had a bit of an attitude, what could you do?

“How is ma belle doing, huh?” Rene asks, mockingly. You practically vomited when you saw his eyes travelling up and down your body, as if you were a piece of meat. Keep your hands to yourself old man. 

You watch them slowly walk around the room and speak to the guards. You see from the corner of your eye the men nodding and leaving the room minutely. That leaves you, the old man in the lab coat and _him._ You grip the armrest tightly, trying to hold yourself together.

“So, how do you feel? Do you need anything? Something to drink, something to eat?” He asks with a sly grin. You ignore him, your stare drifting from him to the old man who was tinkering around with a few metal things where you couldn’t see. Dammit! You swore to yourself internally, what was he doing?

“Are you not going to speak?” he says, taunting you. “You know I love your voice. Come on, look at me?” He was making your blood boil, but you knew he was doing this on purpose. You just met his ugly face with a steely gaze. His demeanor faltered a bit, that pleased you very, very much. You could see the figure of the old man once again come into few. You tense up with fear when you see him holding some sort of metal helmet in his hands.

“Hello, there. My name is Doctor Zander Rice. Now, this might hurt a little bit.” He approaches you with the strange contraption in his hands. You try to turn your head away, but you are blocked by the panels. He places it on your head and goes to the side flicking a few buttons on the monitor.

You do your best to brace yourself for what’s to come, but once you feel _it._ The burning, searing heat coursing through your veins. You couldn’t help but let out a pained scream.

Back at the School

Damn it! Another day since you’ve been gone. It’s been utter torture. Even if they had your location Raven said that they’d go the next day. They wanted to bring Jean along, for the extra backup, but she was only returning that night. Only a few hours left until he could see you again. Anxiety was eating away at his heart.

The others were desperately trying to distract him and trying to keep him from digging holes into the ground with his tapping foot.

By the time night fell, his heart was beating out of his chest and his mouth was dry.  They all suited up and migrated silently to the hangar. The energy between them was completely different to when they left for the Apocalypse battle. Then, they all had a detached purpose. It was for the good of the world. To protect the world from dangers most couldn`t understand. To basically prevent the end of the world from an ancient being called ` Apocalypse’.  But now, this… problem was personal, for all of them. You were Raven and Hank’s best friend. Erik loved you like a little sister he never wanted. As for Charles, you were his lover, his other half (as cheesy at it seems), you were his everything and you slipped through his fingers so easily. All of them were filled with a blinding rage and an incessant urge to protect you.

Hank boarded the jet first, followed by the rest of the team. Once taken off, they immediately went over the plan. They knew the facility was guarded, Charles offered to just freeze them, but he realised that he couldn’t let anyone live for hurting you, he kept that thought to himself. The plan was for Raven and Jean to deal with any guards on the outside of the facility discretely, Hank and Erik would deal with the cameras and the whole getting inside part.  Rescuing you was left to Charles, it was a silent agreement and no one mentioned it since they could see the simmering anger behind his eyes.

The short flight there was spent in silence.

‘ETA 5 minutes’ Hank announced. Everyone got up and readied themselves, this wasn’t going to be easy.

Hank landed the jet a few miles away from the rundown building to make sure they weren’t seen. The walk there was felt like an eternity for all of them. Adrenaline pumping through their veins, they were barely keeping their powers back. Luckily, they were hidden by a bit of greenery behind the building. Charles motioned for Hank to disable all the cameras. He pressed a few buttons on his device, turning off all cameras, but leaving stills on the monitors inside the building. Then he signaled for Raven and Jean to make quick work of any guards outside. The facility wasn’t too large, and they obviously didn’t think about good security. Ten minutes later, seeing as the girls have taken care of ‘security’, Charles and Erik rush in. No alarms have been sounded, so no need to be on high alert.

’Can you feel anything?’ Erik asks, moving his hands around to undo the locks on the doors.

‘No. But I know (y/n)’s here.’ He answered. His mind was frantically searching through each mind, he could see that several guards had caught glimpses of you, but several rooms were blocked, even for him. The door unlocks with a faint click and the sound of a light piece of metal dropping to the ground. The two men walk in, ready to defend themselves.

‘There are two rooms where my mind is blocked, (y/n)’s in one of them.’ He whispered. They hear two guards approach them and discard of them quickly. ‘They only have four guards walking around these corridors, Raven’s going to take care of them. I don’t know how many are in the rooms.’

The yellow lights above them flicker as they approach the center. Charles walks towards a door and holds his hand up. He points at it and motions for Erik to open it. The door swings open and reveals a chair with ropes on the floor with dried blood caked around it. Charles immediately groans and grips Erik’s shoulder, overcome with a wave of nausea. Oh, you were definitely here. As he straightens up regaining a bit of balance, he explains with only a few words.

‘Since this room is blocked, whatever emotions that were felt in this room, are kept here. What just hit me was all the… all the things that were felt when…` He starts chocking up. Erik sees that he`s barely holding himself together, heck, he’s unravelling around the edges, but he keeps himself together, for Charles, and for you.

‘Let’s go find the other room.’ He says, firmly, he earns a weak nod from Charles.

They walk in silence until the pained scream of a very familiar loved one, stops them in their tracks.

Your POV

Searing hot pain travels from your head all the way down your spine. It feels like someone`s pouring hot lava over you. Your hands instinctively tighten and your muscles are no longer in control and start spasming. Your body shakes uncontrollably and you can`t form a coherent thought.

You don’t know how long it lasts, but once again you find your head lulling to the side and your body limp.

‘Has it done anything?’ Rene asks. You can’t really make out what they’re saying, a lot of it is slurred.

‘I think the powers are temporarily disabled, but I doubt we did any temporary damage.’ The doctor replied. Shit.

‘Try again.’ Oh no.

You don’t know what happens next. A lot of it is a blur of immense pain, complete exhaustion and unconsciousness. Finally, they must’ve stopped because you found yourself awake completely. Your head felt like it’d been runover by a car and jump started forty times, you won`t even start describing what state your body was in. Opening your eyes felt like opening your eyes to the sun, so you avoided that. But, what really bothered you was the eerily silence. Where were they? Would they just leave?

Your thoughts are interrupted by the door swinging open with a lot more force then necessary. You flinch and gasp.

‘Oh my god, (y/n).’  CHARLES? That’s when your body defies you and falls into the darkness once again.

 

 

Charles POV.

‘Oh my god, (y/n)!’ he yelled. It was a sight to behold. Strapped to a chair, your lover looked battered, hands and legs tied down with machines all around. Erik bent the binds away. (y/n) blacked out. He rushed to (y/n)’s side looking at you like a fragile piece of china. Tears brimming his eyes, he gently caresses your face and shakily goes over your body. Anger bursts through his entire being, his power unleashing a wave of grief.

He gently hooks one arm around your legs and one around the top of your back. He makes sure not to move you too much just in case you had anything broken. He lays a soft kiss on your forehead, leading the both of you back to the jet and on your way home, where you belonged. With family and with friends.

 

 

**_It’s not their pain you’re afraid of --- it’s yours._ ** _-Charles Xavier_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I can,t believe it. I remember thinking of writing a fic and being like pffff, no one will read it. But wow! Thank you so much for reading this story! And dealing with my crappy scheduling! Your comments always make my day! I really do appreciate you guys and i never ever imagined this fic getting so much attention. My heart really goes out to you guys. I want to thank Maya, who,s the wonderful girl who keeps me from making absolutely terrible writing choices and makes sure the plot actually kind of makes sense. 
> 
> SOOO to my little announcement, I will be writing a Bucky Barnes/OFC fic later on this year. I've already written a pre-production completely. And I'm also planning to post like a responsible adult. I'm going to make it about the same length as this one, maybe a bit longer, who knows?
> 
> Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for the love and support, and I'm looking forward to speaking with you guys again! <33333
> 
> Love, Terry.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw :) I don't have a beta and I don't really have a posting schedule but I'll post as often as I can.


End file.
